A Pirate or A Maid
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sonette the Hedgehog leaves her pirate life behind and becomes a maid, working in Amy Rose's house. What will happen to Sonette while she is here? And what will Sonette do when her past catches up to her? – M for later chapters, SonetteXAmy (Yuri)
1. Chapter 1

**Sonette&amp;Sonic: 23  
Amy: 20  
Shadow: 24**

* * *

**Also a heads up, this story will have a lot of time jumping** **– days, weeks or months later – like with my story 'Assassin: Lost' – just a heads up**

* * *

Sonette the Hedgehog is standing on a ship, heading to Delos. A part of tells her she stupid for as soon as the truth of her past came out, she was a good as dead. She didn't care. She looks back to see James the Fox, James is a guard, working for Lionel Rose, the ruler of Delos and his daughter.

"You need to keep your head down Sonette." James tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I know." Sonette said.

"Do you, one wrong moved and you will be hung." James said. Sonette sighs. "You know pirates are hung with no trial." James whispers and Sonette looks at him.

"I was stupid to get the mark, but that was 10 years ago." Sonette whispers. "James, I need a new start." Sonette adds and James sighs.

"I know." James said as they made it to the docks. "Come on." James said and they got off. The pair saw Shadow the Hedgehog then walks over and James bow.

"Mr Shadow." James said.

"James." Shadow said. "And is this the new maid." he asks and Sonette bows.

"Mr Shadow" Sonette said softly.

"This is Sonette." James introduces. "I'll take her to Snow White."

"Then report to me." Shadow tells him and they walk off. James saw Snow White with Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao.

"Snow." James greets.

"James." Snow said. "And Sonette, welcome."

"Thanks." Sonette said.

"I see you are dress and ready." Snow said and Sonette looks at herself. She's wearing a black dress that has long sleeve, a high neck and goes to the ground with a white apron around her waist, white gloves, black shoes and has her hair up and under a bonnet.

"Going to take time to get used to it." Sonette admits as she looks at Snow.

"It does, now come." Snow said as they started walking. "You have a lot to learn and not much time to learn it but I know you will be fine. Just stay by me, do what I say and remember, its yes sir, no sir. Always call Lionel Rose, Mr Rose or sir. And with his daughter, Amelia, it's my lady or Miss Rose." Snow explains.

"Got it." Sonette said.

"Don't worry Sonette, you will be fine." Snow tells her.

"Too late." Sonette whispers.

"As long as you stay by me, do what I do and say what I say, you will be fine." Snow tells her.

"I'm trusting you here Snow." Sonette tells her.

"Come on." Snow said. Once at the Rose's house, Sonette was amazed on how huge it was. The entry was open, the floor was a creamy marble and a white stair case that curls up. Sonette sighs as she saw Amy Rose walk down the stairs with a green hedgehog with blue eyes. "Mr Rose, my lady" Snow greeted as she bows. Sonette looks at Lionel, then down. Last month she watched her father, Jules Hedgehog, get murdered by Lionel. She was there. She just prays Lionel didn't see her or she will be dead before she has started her new life.

"Is this the new maid?" Lionel asks.

"Yes sir." Snow said and Sonette bows.

"I'm sure you will keep her close." Lionel said. Sonette sighs with relief, he didn't see her.

"I will sir." Snow said.

"Good, now I must go." Lionel said. "Come Amelia." he then said and the pair walks off.

"Come on Sonette." Snow said and Sonette follows her. Then Vanilla the Rabbit walks over and Cream the Rabbit walks over, Cream grabs Sonette's hand and drags her to Vanilla who smiles and Sonette looks at her a little worry.

"Mother, this is Sonette." Cream introduces.

"Hello Sonette." Vanilla said. "My name is Vanilla." Vanilla introduces.

"It's very nice to meet you Vanilla." Sonette said.

"You have a lot to learn and not much time to learn it." Vanilla tells her

"I know." Sonette whispers. "But I am a fast learner." Sonette adds.

"That's good." Snow said. "Come on, you can help me."

"Okay." Sonette said. For the rest of the day, she stayed with Snow. A couple of times, she saw Amy staring at her, but did her best to ignore her. She assume its juts Amy keeping track of the maids. She didn't care though. Though Amy is a lot different than Sonette has imagine and what she heard about the young rose, it is hard to believe she is daughter to such a monster. By nightfall, Sonette was helping Vanilla in the kitchen while Snow takes care of a few other things. Sonette sighs as she looks at Vanilla.

"Are you ok dear?" Vanilla asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little tired. After spending days on a ship than working all day here." Sonette explains.

"You have done well, but as I said, a lot to learn." Vanilla tells her.

"I understand Ms Rabbit." Sonette said.

"Vanilla will be fine." Vanilla tells her and Sonette nods.

"Of course." Sonette then said. They finished up and Sonette smiles as James walks in.

"Go on, your day is over." Vanilla tells her.

"Thank you Vanilla, see you tomorrow." Sonette said, walking to James and the pair heads off. They head down and Sonette yawns.

"Tired are we." James said.

"It's a lot harder than I though." Sonette admits and James chuckles.

"Come on." James said and Sonette nods. Sonette has known James for three months, they only just started dating when James came up with the idea of Sonette becoming a maid. At first, Sonette didn't like the idea, till her father was killed. She didn't want that. She wanted more in life, she cried to James, pleading for his help and James took her in. James took Sonette to a friend name Richard. He gave Sonette some basic training and got her clothes. He then 'sold' her to Lionel Rose who was looking for a new maid. James then brought her here. Sonette sighs, she knew this was going to be hard and she lives in fear for if someone sees her mark, she's dead. They made it home, quickly had dinner and got ready for bed. Sonette was lying on her side when she felt James crawls in behind her. "What is it?" James asks worry and Sonette looks back at him. She hasn't said much since they got back.

"Nothing, just have a lot on my mind." Sonette replies.

"Try to sleep." James tells her and Sonette nods as she face forwards and closes her eyes. He was right, she needs to sleep for she has a big day tomorrow, if not bigger.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 months later**

As the months went on, Sonette got to know more and more about the other maids there. She lucky she hasn't ran into anyone she knew. The days were long and hard, but she didn't mind. As long as they didn't notice her, she was happy. It has been three months now and she was heading up like a normal morning. She was greeted by Cream and the pair walks inside and started working. Around midday, Sonette was out the back, helping Vanilla when she heard yelling. Curious, she looks up to see Amy and Shadow fighting on a balcony. With a sigh she ignored it walked under the balcony to get out of the sunlight. She then saw Snow walking out with a basket so she went to walk to her, but looks up as Amy slips and falls. Sonette moves and catches her bridal style. Amy wrapped her arms around Sonette's neck and looks at her shock.

"Are you hurt my lady?" Sonette asks worry as she sits Amy down.

"No." Amy whispers. "You're Sonette."

"I am my lady." Sonette said. "Can I get you anything?" Sonette then asks as Shadow rushes over.

"No." Amy replies.

"I'll leave you alone then." Sonette said bowing and walks off to Snow. She saw Snow, staring at her shock by the clothesline.

"Good catch." Snow said as they start putting sheets up.

"Thanks." Sonette said.

"Having you around could be a good thing." Snow said.

"I came for a fresh start Snow, that's it." Sonette tells her.

"Was this job what you had in mind?" Snow asks.

"Of course not, but I had no choice." Sonette replies. "Here I am."

"Here you are my friend." Snow said and the pair started laughing. The pair finished and Sonette sighs. "Come on." Snow said and the started to head in.

"Sonette!" Amy calls so the pair stop as Amy walks over. "A word." Amy said to Sonette who nods.

"See you inside." Snow said walking off.

"Is everything alright my lady?" Sonette asks.

"Yes, everything is fine." Amy replies. "You have been here for three months and I haven't had a chance to talk to you. I don't know if the others told you, I like to get to know the maids here." Amy tells her and Sonette looks at her shock.

"Oh." Sonette whispers.

"Why are you here?" Amy asks.

"I wanted, needed a fresh start. I came here to have that chance." Sonette explains. "After the death of my father, I panic." Sonette adds.

"I'm sorry." Amy said.

"There is nothing to be sorry for my lady, it was 4 months ago." Sonette assures her.

"Thank you, for catching me when I fell." Amy said.

"If I may say, try to be more careful." Sonette said.

"Of course." Amy said.

"I better go my lady." Sonette said.

"I'll see you around then." Amy said walking off and Sonette went off to find Snow.

"Is everything ok?" Snow asks as Sonette walks over.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Sonette replies.

"She asked a few question about you, didn't she?" Snow asks.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers. "So what now."

"Come on." Snow said. They then started washing and wiping up. Once she was down, she walks to the entry to see James with Lionel, Shadow, Amy and a few others. James walks over and Sonette sighs.

"How are you?" James asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "Just a normal day."

"Amy said different." James tells her and Sonette smiles.

"It's nothing." Sonette said and James pulls her into a kiss. "So why are you here?" Sonette asks.

"We caught a group of pirates." James replies. "And a caption."

"Who is he?" Sonette asks curious.

"Manic Hedgehog." James replies. Sonette turns her back to them and goes into shock.

"Is he a green hedgehog with blue eyes?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah." James said worry.

"That's my brother." Sonette whispers.

"Sonette, I'm sorry." James said.

"When do they hang him?" Sonette asks.

"Tomorrow with the rest." James replies.

"I need to get him out of there." Sonette tells him.

"I'll work on putting something in the guards' water, give me time." James pleads. Sonette turns around and smiles.

"James." Shadow called. James pulled Sonette into a kiss and leaves with Shadow and the guards. Sonette looks at Amy, then walks off to Snow.

"Are you ok?" Snow asks.

"No, I'm not." Sonette said.

"What is it?" Snow asks worry.

"It doesn't matter." Sonette replies and Snow sighs.

"Come on." Snow said. Sonette did her best for forget about what James said, but it was always there. When night came, she headed home to see James.

"Ok, I have put a sleeping potion in the water, the guards should be out by now." James tells her as he hands a black long cape with hood. "Don't get seen." James tells her.

"I won't." Sonette said as she takes the white apron and the bonnet off, then puts the cape on and pulls the hoodie up. James made sure it was on and smiles.

"Go." James tells her and Sonette headed off. She kept to the shadows and made it to the entry of the cellar. She looks around first and smiles as she walks in, closing the door. She then runs down to the stairs; scanning the first three cells. One was empty, one had a group of pirates; three hedgehogs, two swallows, a wolf and two humans, and the last had her brother, Manic the Hedgehog. Sonette runs over his cell and Manic looks at her confused.

"Manic." Sonette whispers as she pulls the hood down.

"Sonette." Manic said shock as he got up and runs over. "You're alive." Manic said looking her up and down.

"I am." Sonette whispers as she grabs the bars and Manic places his hand on hers. "Oh Manic, what are you doing here? They're going to kill you." Sonette asks with tears in her eyes.

"I know." Manic whispers.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Sonette tells him.

"How, the guards have the keys?" Manic asks.

"Wait here." Sonette said walking off and down stairs. She saw the 4 guards all asleep and smiles as she runs over and grabs the keys. She then runs upstairs and opens Manic's cell.

"How?" Manic asks.

"Sleeping potion." Sonette said.

"Wait." the wolf said. "Please".

"I will need their help to get a ship." Manic said. Sonette opens the cell and they walk out.

"We need more people." the wolf said.

"This way." Sonette said running down the stairs.

"Manic!" a voice called and Manic runs over with Sonette. Inside were five hedgehogs, four foxes, five humans and three hawks

"I'm surprise they put all of use in a cell." Manic said. "Open it." he then said. Sonette opens it and looks into the other cell. Most were empty. She found one with some children. There was four chipmunk, one looked around her 30's, three fox cubs, four hedgehogs and all looked under the age of 13. Manic runs over and the older chipmunk walks up to them.

"Please, we have done nothing wrong." the chipmunk pleads.

"Are use marked?" Manic asks.

"I am and some of the younger ones." the chipmunk explains. "Please."

"Do it Sonette." Manic said and Sonette opens the cell.

"We need an exit." the wolf said. Sonette smiles as she went down more stairs and the others follow her to an iron gate. Sonette grabs a torch that's hanging on the wall and opens it. She runs down and looks down as the others run over.

"This leads to the dock area." Sonette said.

"Ok, we have to go." Manic said grabbing Sonette who pulled free.

"Sorry Manic, but this is as far as I go." Sonette tells him as she hands the torch to the wolf.

"No." Manic said.

"You're one of us, come." the chipmunk pleads.

"Go." Sonette tells them.

"No, I lost you once, I will not lose you again." Manic tells her as he grabs her arm.

"Manic, my baby brother." Sonette said. "You need to go, they don't know about me."

"I love you." Manic said.

"And I love you, now get a ship and get the hell out of here." Sonette tells him. They ran off and Sonette headed back up. She pulled her hood up and headed along the street. Once home, she changed and walks to a window. It was a while when she heard the bell ring. Sonette smiles as James rush up to her and pulls her into a hug.

"I thought you were going to leave." James said.

"Never." Sonette whispers.

"I love you Sonette." James said.

"I love you too James." Sonette said and James pulled her into a kiss. "Did they get away?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, they took a ship and they're gone." James explains. "How many people leave with Manic?"

"36, some were only kids." Sonette replies.

"That's everyone then." James said and Sonette smiles.

"I made sure." Sonette said as she lies down in bed and James lies down behind her. "Don't you have to work?" Sonette asks.

"Nope, I got Cameron to cover for me." James tells her and Sonette smiles as she turns around and snuggles into him.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 months later**

It now has been three months since Sonette saved her bother and that group of pirates. The guards watching were question and they found out what happen, but don't know who did it. Sonette couldn't be happier. She saved those lives. James was working late, trying to make sure this doesn't happen again. Sonette was helping Snow as much as she can. Sonette hasn't heard from Manic and prays he doesn't come back. She won't be able to save him again, not like that anyway. Sonette felt someone grab her, causing her to jump. She then saw it was Snow who was looking at her worry.

"Sorry Snow, did you say something?" Sonette asks and Snow sighs.

"Are you okay?" Snow asks worry.

"Yeah, sorry. I just have a lot on my mind." Sonette replies.

"You too." Snow said and Sonette sighs. "Listen, can I ask for a favour?" Snow asks.

"Of course Snow." Sonette replies.

"I need you to for cover me tonight. I can't stay around and clean the kitchen." Snow tells her and Sonette smiles.

"I got it." Sonette tells her and Snow smiles.

"Oh thank you." Snow said, giving Sonette a hug and Sonette chuckles.

"You are more than welcome." Sonette said. As the night went on, Sonette went around and did she had to do. Snow said her byes and heads off. Sonette kept working through the night. She was in the kitchen with a few candles lit. Then Lionel walks in and Sonette looks at him shock.

"Where is Snow?" Lionel asks.

"She, um, she had to leave. I'm covering for her, sir." Sonette replies and Lionel looks at her.

"How late are you staying?" Lionel asks.

"I don't know sir, till I get this done." Sonette replies.

"Very well, take care." Lionel said and walks off. Sonette sighs as she went back to work. She has no time to waste. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Why was he looking for Snow? Sonette sighs, it doesn't matter. She then heard a gunshot and someone scream so she grabs a knife and rushes out to see three pirate runs in. Two ran upstairs and one smiled at her. Sonette hides the knife behind her as he walks over.

"Well hello." he said.

"Get away from me." Sonette tells him.

"Or what?" he asks walking closer. Sonette stabbed him and grabs his sword as he drops to the ground. Sonette then runs upstairs to Amy's room.

"Stop!" she heard Amy scream. She runs in and saw the last two pirates; a hedgehog and a fox.

"Get away from her." Sonette tells them.

"Or what?" the fox asks walking over and Sonette stabs him. The hedgehog looks at her shock as he throws Amy to the ground and pulls out his sword.

"You will pay." the hedgehog said as he swings at Sonette, but she blocks it. The pair kept going and the hedgehog goes to hit her, but Sonette dodge it and cuts his head off.

"Miss Rose." Sonette said running over and helps Amy up. "Are you hurt?" Sonette asks worry. Amy just stares at her shock and confused. "My lady, are you hurt?" Sonette asks again.

"No." Amy replies and Sonette sighs with relief.

"Come on." Sonette said as she grabs another sword and they walk out. Sonette saw more pirates and killed them as they headed towards the stairs. She then drops a sword and grabs a dagger, throwing it into a pirate's head. Then one runs up ad grabs her. Sonette panic as she throws him over the railing. She looks down to see Shadow and Lionel with four guards and James. Sonette drops her sword and runs down stairs with Amy, Amy ran into her father's arm and Sonette walks to James who pulls her into a hug.

"Are you hurt?" James asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies smiling. "I did the right thing, right?" she asks softly.

"Of course you did." James whispers.

"Maid." she heard Lionel said. Sonette turns around as he walks over with Amy.

"Mr Rose, sir" Sonette said.

"What is your name?" Lionel asks curious, he never did get her name.

"Sonette, Sonette Hedgehog sir" Sonette replies.

"And how long have you been with us?" Lionel asks.

"Around six months, sir." Sonette replies, getting a little scared.

"Six months." Lionel said. "And you put your life on the line protecting my daughter."

"Some things are worth protecting, sir." Sonette said.

"Yes, they are." Lionel said smiling. "I am in your debt Sonette."

"Of course not sir, I did what was right." Sonette assures him.

"May I take her home sir?" James asks, seeing Sonette getting scared.

"Of course." Lionel said.

"I'll be back tomorrow to clean." Sonette said and the pair walks out.

"Are you ok?" James asks worry.

"I should be." Sonette replies. "What if this changes everything I planned?"

"It will." James tells her.

"Damn it." Sonette whispers.

"We will figure this out, I promise." James tells her and Sonette nods. Once home, Sonette sighs as she looks at James.

"What if something happens to me or you?" Sonette asks.

"What do you mean?" James asks.

"Come on James, you go out there risking your life." Sonette tells him. "I know this will sound stupid but what if you don't come back." Sonette said, she started to think about what happened to her father. What if he dies on her?

"If I die, then move on." James tells her.

"What?" Sonette said shock.

"Sonette, if I die tomorrow then I want you to promise me you will move on." James tells her grabbing her shoulder.

"I can promise that James." Sonette said, shock on what he was telling her and James sighs.

"This job is dangerous, you are right and if tomorrow I get killed I need to know you will move on." James tells her. "I mean tonight I could have died and you."

"Don't remind me." Sonette whispers. "But I love you."

"I love you too." James said. Sonette sighs broke free from his grip and gives him a hug.

"I won't make that promise." Sonette said.

"Just promise me you will never go back to your old life." James said.

"That I can promise." Sonette whispers and James smiles.

"Let's get to bed, you have a big day tomorrow." James tells her and Sonette nods.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Sonette and James get up and heads off. Sonette walks back to the Rose's house. When she walks in she was greeted by Snow how has a bucket.

"Here, you have Amy's room." Snow tells her as she hands the bucket over. Sonette nods and heads to Amy room to see Shadow by the door.

"Mr Shadow." Sonette whispers.

"How can a maid like you kill ten pirates?" Shadow asks

"Training. When I was little and James helps me a lot." Sonette explains. "I have work to do sir." she then said walking into Amy's room and sighs. She saw a large pool of dried blood by the door. That's where she cut of the hedgehog's head. She moves out of the doorway, drops down and started cleaning. Then Shadow walks in and Sonette sighs.

"I don't trust you." Shadow said, walking behind her. "There is something off about you."

"I have work to do Mr Shadow." Sonette tells him. Shadow grabs her hair and pulls her up, causing Sonette to gasp in pain as she drops the scrubbing brush. "Mr Shadow." Sonette cries.

"If I find out you hurt my Amy, I will kill you myself." Shadow warns her. "Are we clear?"

"Yes sir, crystal clear sir." Sonette replies. Shadow lets her go and walks out. Sonette sighs as she went back to work.

"No father." she heard Amy said and Sonette saw her with Lionel and Shadow, but kept working.

"Amelia, if this happens again I need to know you are safe." Lionel tells her.

"I do not want those men following me." Amy tells him. "I want Sonette." Amy then said and Sonette goes into shock.

"Sonette, stand." Lionel tells her. Sonette sighs as she stands up and turns to face them.

"No, no way." Shadow tells them.

"I want her." Amy tells him. "It's her or no one father."

"Can you do it Sonette, can you protect my daughter?" Lionel asks. "As you said, some things are worth protecting."

"Of course sir." Sonette replies.

"Good, you start when you are done here." Lionel said walking out and Shadow follows him. Sonette went back to cleaning the floors.

"I never did thank you, for saving my life." Amy said.

"It's okay Miss Rose." Sonette said.

"Seeing you fight like that though, it was amazing." Amy admits and Sonette smiles.

"Years of training." Sonette tells her and Amy smiles. "My father taught me to fight so I didn't have to rely on my brothers. That and I got into a lot of fights with my brothers." Sonette explains.

"You're not like any maid I know of." Amy said.

"I have a different up bring then a lot of the maids I have met here." Sonette tells her. "Now if you don't mind my lady, but I have a bit of work to do."

"Of course." Amy said and Sonette smiles. She started to think about what would have happen if Snow worked. Snow would have been killed and who knows what would have happen to Amy. Sonette sighs as she finish cleaning. She manages to get all the blood off though her hands hurt. She grabs her stuff and looks at Amy who stands up.

"I need to get rid of there." Sonette whispers.

"Of course." Amy said and Sonette heads out. She throws the water on the plants at the back and puts the rest away. Snow then walks over and grabs her.

"I heard what happen." Snow said. "I'm kinder glade you covered for me. If I was here, I wouldn't have the courage to do what you did." Snow admits and Sonette sighs.

"That's all I could think about this morning on my walk up." Sonette said as Amy walks in, but they didn't notices her. "I wasn't meant to be here, you were. That also means you would have been attacked and killed or even raped and who knows what would happen to Lady Rose, maybe the same fate or worse. I heard what Scourge does, it makes me sick." Sonette explains and Amy goes into shock.

"You weren't." Amy said. The pair looks at her shock, but Sonette then nods. Amy walks over and Snow sighs.

"I better go." Snow whispers and walks off.

"Why were you here?" Amy asks.

"Snow had something to do so I covered for her." Sonette explains and Amy sighs. "If she didn't ask me to cover for her, I never would have stayed as late as I did." Sonette tells Amy softly. Amy sighs, but then smiles at Sonette who looks at her confused.

"Everything happens for a reason, you being sent here to you being here that night." Amy tells her and Sonette smiles.

'Only if you knew what I am.' Sonette thought. "What shall we do my lady?" Sonette then asks.

"Right, you're new to all of this." Amy said and Sonette nods. "Well after what happened last night, I rather no leave the house." Amy admits.

"I understand." Sonette said.

"I can show you around." Amy then said and Sonette looks at her shock, but nods. She really didn't know her way around. Amy smiles as she walks off and Sonette follows her. For rest of the day, Sonette followed Amy and learnt how Amy lives and how she feels. A part of her felt sorry for Amy, her father is never around and Amy misses her mother so much. When Amy was telling Sonette about her mother, she started crying. Sonette did what she could to help her and Amy couldn't help but smile. Amy felt there was something about Sonette, but when Amy asked about Sonette's past, Sonette closed herself up said 'It doesn't matter', 'I rather not talk about it' or changed the subject. This annoyed Amy, but she didn't push Sonette. She wanted to keep Sonette close. By nightfall, the pair walks down stairs as Lionel, Shadow and James walks in.

"Make sure it happens tomorrow." Lionel tells James.

"Yes sir, it will be down." James said. Amy runs to Lionel and gives him a hug.

"Amelia, how are you?" Lionel asks.

"I'm fine father." Amy replies.

"We should go sir." James said as Sonette walks to him.

"Right, see you two tomorrow." Lionel said. The pair bowed and heads off. Sonette sighs as she looks at James.

"Are you okay?" James asks.

"Yeah." Sonette replies, not wanting to tell him about Shadow. It doesn't matter. They made it home and got ready for the cold night. All Sonette could think about was her time with Amy. This might work better than she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**9 months later**

As the months went on, Sonette spent her days with Amy, protecting her, though there haven't been any threats. When Amy stays home, Sonette has time to help around the house and clean up. She has a lot of work to do. She didn't mind, sure it may be hard work, but she doesn't have to worry about much since she has become Amy's protector. A small part of her worries they will find out the truth. Toady was a hard day for Sonette. They grabbed a group of pirates and Sonette couldn't save them. Sonette is standing in the court yard with five pirates on the stage, two looked around 13. She moved behind the pillar, not being able to watch. She heard people gasp and Sonette walks off. She made it to the edge of the wall. It was silty destroyed from an attacked and down was the ocean. It was along drop.

'How long do I have left?' Sonette thought.

"Sonette!" she heard James shout so she turns around as James walks over.

"Sorry, I couldn't watch." Sonette tells him.

"It's okay, I was worried." James said.

"How long do I have left?" Sonette asks softly.

"I don't know." James replies and Sonette sighs.

"I knew you were going to say that." Sonette said and sighs. "I have been here for what, 15 months now." Sonette tells him and James sighs.

"I will protect you Sonette." James tells her as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her close.

"Love you too James." Sonette said.

"You know I love you." James said.

"You better go." Sonette tells him

"See you tonight." James said, then pulls Sonette into a kiss. Sonette smiles as he walks off and Sonette looks at the ocean.

"Sonette." she heard Amy said so she looks over as Amy walks over.

"My lady." Sonette said as Amy walks over and stands right on the edge "Please be careful" Sonette said walking next to her.

"I'll be fine." Amy said. "You worry too much."

"I worry because I care Miss Rose." Sonette tells her.

"That's sweet of you Sonette, but I will be fine." Amy tells her.

"Amy!" they heard Lionel call. Amy turns around and slip. Sonette quickly grabs her but Amy pulls her down with her. They hit the water. Sonette grabs Amy and pulls her up. Amy gasp, but went back under and Sonette dives down and grabs Amy. She then helps Amy take her dress off for it was weighing her down, now Amy is only wearing her thin silk underdress. She then pulls Amy back up and they gasp for air. Amy clings to Sonette who looks up.

"Can you swim?" Sonette asks.

"No." Amy replies.

"On my back." Sonette said helping Amy onto her back and started swimming.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Amy asks.

"Well I can't dance." Sonette replies and Amy chuckles. "I'll get us to the docks." Sonette tells her.

"That's a long way." Amy said. "Are you sure you can do it?"

"Of course I can." Sonette replies.

"Is there something going on with you and Shadow?" Amy then asks

"He hates me Miss Rose and he confronted me nine months ago, after the attack." Sonette tells her, then explains the day he attacked her.

"Sonette, I'm sorry." Amy said.

"Don't be my lady." Sonette tells her. "Just, don't let him know that you know." she pleads.

"Of course." Amy said. Once at the dock, two guards help them up as Lionel and Shadow runs over.

"Amy." Lionel said taking his jacket off and wraps it around Amy.

"What happened?" Shadow asks.

"I slipped, when father called. Sonette tried to grab me, but I pulled her down with me. My dress was too heavy so I had to lose it." Amy explains. "I'm sorry father."

"Don't be sorry, it was an accident and once again Sonette, I owe you my thanks." Lionel said.

"May I go home and change?" Sonette asks.

"Of course." Lionel said and Sonette walks off.

"Sonette, wait!" Amy called and Sonette stops as Amy runs over. "I'm coming with you." Amy said.

"Um, okay." Sonette said confused as they started walking. Once at Sonette's place, Sonette sighs as she takes the bonnet and apron off and walks into the living area, hanging them on their inside line.

"It's nice here." Amy said and Sonette turns around.

"We get by." Sonette whispers as she takes her shoes off. "I'll be back." Sonette then said walking upstairs. She quickly got change into dry clothes and walks down to hang the wet ones up.

"Listen, I'm sorry." Amy said.

"Don't be, it was an accident." Sonette tells her and Amy sighs. "Come, I'm sure you want some dry clothes on." Sonette then said and the pair walks off. Once at Amy's house, Sonette helped Amy change into another dress.

"Thanks." Amy said.

"Anytime Miss Rose." Sonette said.

"Why were you standing at the wall?" Amy asks.

"I couldn't watch, two were only 13 years old. I just… I couldn't." Sonette replies and Amy sighs. "I have seen enough death of young people, I can't stand to watch anymore." Sonette adds.

"I'm sorry." Amy said.

"It's okay Miss Rose." Sonette assures her and Amy smiles.

"Well after what happened today, I think I'll stay home." Amy said and Sonette nods.

"Of course my lady." Sonette said. "I should see if the others need help." Sonette then said.

"That's a good idea." Shadow said as he walks in.

"Mr Shadow." Sonette said bowing.

"Leave us." Shadow tells her and Sonette nods as she walks out. Snow walks over and Sonette sighs.

"Are you okay?" Snow asks as they start walking.

"Mr Shadow, I just, I get a bad feeling around him." Sonette admits.

"A lot of us do." Snow tells her.

"So it isn't just me." Sonette said and sighs. "I have seen him before, I just can't remember where."

"Try not to think about it and stay out of Mr Shadow's way. A couple of maids have got in his way and those maids have gone missing after confronting Mr Shadow. I could never prove it." Snow explains and Sonette looks at her shock.

"I understand." Sonette whispers.

"Come on, I need your help." Snow said and Sonette nods. Has Shadow really being doing this? Sonette needs to keep Amy close and protect her from him, even if she doesn't know it, he is a monster.


	6. Chapter 6

**5 months later**

Sonette kept Amy close to her, the pair are closer now than ever. Sonette is a little worried about that, but Amy is so different from her father. A pure heart. Sonette needs to keep Amy safe, no matter the cost. Amy has been nothing but kind to her. She has even help Sonette get more clothes. Sonette of course try to refused, but Amy doesn't take no as an answer. It was late one night, Sonette is heading home after a long day with Amy. The pair had a great day out. She then stops when she saw Mephiles' ships attacking. Sonette stops and gasp in horror. Mephiles has been trying to kill Amy and her father for years now. Now he's here.

'Amy.' Sonette thought as she turns around and runs back. She saw James who throws a sword at her.

"Get Lady Amelia out of her." James tells her and Sonette kiss him.

"I love you." Sonette said, then runs inside and up to Amy's room.

"Sonette." Amy said running over. "Is it true, is Mephiles coming?" Amy asks scared.

"Yes now come." Sonette said as she grabs Amy's hand and the pair runs down stairs. Sonette opens the door to see James get killed so she slams it shut and locks it. She grabs Amy's hand again and runs out the back with tears sliding down her face. Once at the back, they slide down the hill. They came the path and Sonette grabs a tree, breaking down in tears as she drops.

"Sonette, I'm sorry." Amy said.

"I just need a moment, please." Sonette pleads as she forced herself up.

"Take as long as you need." Amy tells her and Sonette sighs as she got her emotions under control. She has to get Amy far away from her. She then remembers the cave at the end of the beach. They will be safe there.

"We have to move." Sonette then said as she wipes her tears away and followed the path.

"Where?" Amy asks.

"The beach, if we head to the cave, we will be safe." Sonette tells her and Amy nods. They came to the main path and follows it till Sonette stops.

"What?" Amy asks softly.

"In the bush and don't move." Sonette tells her. Amy nods and hides in the bush. Sonette then saw a hedgehog and human walks up the path. She then turns around to see a wolf and fox with Mephiles the Dark.

"She was with the Amelia Rose." the wolf said. Sonette got a better look at him; he had light grey fur with white fur on his muzzle and tail, orange strips and green eyes. Sonette puts her sword up, but Mephiles just knocks it out of her hand and into the bush to her left.

"Maids shouldn't play with swords." Mephiles said. Sonette walks back but the hedgehog grabs her. "Where is Amelia Rose?" Mephiles asks.

"Gone and safe, from the likes of you." Sonette tells him. Mephiles slaps her and Sonette looks at him. "Go to hell Mephiles." Sonette whispers.

"Where is she?" Mephiles asks, getting annoyed.

"Away." Sonette replies, then spits at his feet. Mephiles punch her in the gut and Sonette yelps in pain.

"Kill her." Mephiles said walking off with the fox and wolf. The hedgehog shoves Sonette to her knees and Sonette sighs as the hedgehog walks in front of her.

"I got this, go." the hedgehog said and the human walks off. "Sonette the Hedgehog." the hedgehog said and Sonette looks at him shock. She then got up, punched him and grabs his sword. She then kills him and sighs as Amy crawls out.

"Are you ok?" Amy asks worry and Sonette drops the sword.

"Yeah, let's move before they look for him." Sonette said grabbing Amy's hand and drags her off. Once at the cave, they moved back and hid form plane sight. Amy leans into Sonette who wraps her arm around Amy.

"Look Sonette, about James." Amy starts.

"James and I talked about this, if he ever died." Sonette said. "Rest my lady, by morning Mephiles should be gone."

"It's so cold." Amy whispers as she snuggles into Sonette's side, trying to get warm. Sonette sighs as she leans back, closing her eyes. When she woke, she saw Amy already awake and it was morning. Sonette got up and looks around.

"Stay here" Sonette said walking out and smiles "It's clear, Mephiles is gone" Sonette then said. Amy runs over and they headed back to the house. Once there, they saw a worried Lionel and Shadow. The pair saw them and Amy runs to her father.

"Amy, are you hurt?" Lionel asks.

"No, Sonette protected me, saved me once again." Amy tells him. Lionel looked at Sonette who sighs.

"May I go?" Sonette asks.

"Of course." Lionel said. Sonette headed off to her place to find it burnt down. She sat down by the front door and sighs as tears slid down her face. She's lost it all; her home, her stuff and the man she loved.

"_If I die, then move on." James voice echo through her mind._

'How James? How do I just move on?' Sonette thought as she closes her eyes and breaks down in tears.

"Sonette." she heard Amy said. Sonette opens her eyes to see Amy with Lionel who both looked a little worried.

"So this was your place." Lionel said.

"Was." Sonette whispers as she does her best to stop crying. "I have lost everything, including the man I loved." Sonette said through tears, being unable to stop them.

"Yes, Amy told me about James." Lionel said. "I am truly sorry."

"There's nothing anyone can do." Sonette whispers as she got up and wipes her eyes. No use crying, she needs to move on and find a new place to stay. "I guess I better find a place to stay." Sonette then said.

"I want you to stay with us." Amy tells her, grabbing Sonette's arm and Sonette looks at her shock. "Remember that small room across from mine and you always get confused why it's there." Amy said.

"You said a maid use to stay there." Sonette said.

"That will be your room." Lionel tells her. "You have proven countless time you care for my daughter so I want you to stay there. So you can be closer to her when Amy needs you." Lionel explains.

"Come on." Amy said and they started walking. Once at the house. Snow runs over and gives Sonette a hug.

"I've lost everything Snow." Sonette whispers.

"I know and I'm here for you." Snow tells her.

"Sonette." Cream said running over with Cheese.

"You may take Sonette to her room." Lionel said. Cream grabs Sonette's hand and drags her upstairs. They walk into the small room and Sonette sighs; there was a single bed across from the door, a chest at the foot of the bed a bedside table with a candle lit and a wardrobe to the left.

"Give us a moment Cream." Snow said and Cream runs off with Cheese.

"What am I doing here Snow?" Sonette asks as walks over to the bed and sits down.

"Sonette." Snow said.

"I just need time." Sonette said and Snow nods as she walks off. Sonette then saw Amy walk in and stands up. "Miss Rose." Sonette said.

"I want you to have the day off." Amy tells her.

"No, I'll be okay." Sonette assures her.

"No, after all that has happen. You need time to recover from this and get back to your feet. Plus Snow and the others are getting you some clothes and shoes." Amy explains.

"Thank you my lady, but I will be fine." Sonette said.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be around the house." Amy tells her, walking out and Sonette sighs as she looks out the small window above her bed.

"Sonette." she heard Vanilla said softly. Sonette turns around as Vanilla walks up to her.

"Vanilla." Sonette whispers.

"I'm sorry for your lost." Vanilla said.

"We talked about this, he told me to move on." Sonette whispers. "How?" Sonette asks softly and Vanilla sighs

"I don't know dear, but in time, you will figure it out." Vanilla tells her and Sonette sighs.

"He was the first man I let in." Sonette admits.

"Can I get you anything?" Vanilla asks and Sonette sighs.

"I have nothing left Vanilla, but what I am wearing." Sonette said. "No, I'll be fine."

"Snow is working on it and working on getting this place tidy and more furniture in for you." Vanilla explains.

"Don't bother." Sonette tells her.

"Miss Rose and Mr Rose have told us to." Vanilla said. "Mr Rose seems to trust you, after all you have done for Miss Rose, I can see why." Vanilla tells her.

"I did what was right." Sonette whispers.

"I'll be back." Vanilla said walking off. Then Shadow walks in and Sonette looks at him worried.

"Please leave me alone." Sonette begs.

"James was a good man, I may not trust you, but I am sorry for you lost." Shadow said.

"Thank you sir. That means a lot coming from you sir." Sonette said. "James trusted you, I never told him the truth about the attack." she adds and Shadow walks off. Sonette sighs as she sits down on the foot of her bed and closes her eyes. She didn't have any real reason to stay. She then thought about Amy. 'I need to stay with Amy, she's the only reason to stay. I can't lose her too.' Sonette thought as she opens her eyes. She looks over to see Amy who was peeping in. Amy sighs as she walks in and sits next to her.

"Can I get you anything?" Amy asks.

"No my lady." Sonette replies. Amy place her hand on Sonette's hand and Sonette looks at her.

"Well I'm here for you, so if you need to talk, let me know." Amy tells her.

"I know, thank you." Sonette said with a weak smile and Amy smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a month since Sonette lost James and Mephiles attacking. Sonette has slowly let him go, but is has been hard. She wouldn't normally let a man in her life like James, but he was different. Sonette has her room the way she wanted. Amy has helped a lot and make sure Sonette had what she needed and more. Sonette couldn't thank Amy enough. Sonette was helping Amy get dress. Amy smiles as she turns around.

"I think we should go out." Amy said.

"Of course my lady." Sonette said.

"You also need a new sword, you last one was taken by Mephiles and lost." Amy tells her.

"I… um…" Sonette said shock.

"Come on." Amy sad and they heads off. "Storm should be done with the sword I asked him to make you." Amy tells her.

"Wow, I don't know what to say." Sonette admits.

"You are my protector, I want you to have the best." Amy tells her. They made it to the blacksmith and walks in. They saw Storm the Albatross working. Storm saw them and stop working.

"My lady." Storm greets. "You sword is ready." Storm said walking off to grab a case. He walks back and opens it. Sonette looks at the sword in amazement. It was beautiful.

"It's yours Sonette so grab it." Amy said. Sonette grabs it and place her other hand along the blade.

"It's amazing." Sonette said.

"Thanks, a lot of work went into it." Storm said.

"I can see." Sonette said as she puts it back in the case. Storm closes it and hands it.

"By the way Storm, this is my protector." Amy introduces as she wraps her arms around Sonette's arm. Sonette looks at her shock and Storm smiles.

"Sonette right." Storm said.

"Yes sir." Sonette said.

"James spoke highly of you." Storm said handing the case over. Sonette sighs. "He was a good man, I am sorry for your lost." Storm then said.

"Thank you, he was a great man. He saved me." Sonette whispers and Amy sighs.

"Come on." Amy said. They head back and Sonette looks at Amy, she still as her arm linked with hers. They head back up to the house. "It's been a long month." Amy said.

"It has." Sonette whispers. "I can't thank you enough for all you have done."

"You saved my life more times than I like. I can't thank you enough. I mean you caught me three months after you working here. My clumsiness always gets me into trouble." Amy explains.

"I wouldn't say that." Sonette whispers.

"And remember how we fell, my fault." Amy said.

"An accident, you lost your footing." Sonette said and Amy smiles. They made it back to the house to be greeted by Lionel and Shadow.

"Ah Amelia, Sonette." Lionel greets and Sonette bows.

"Mr Rose, Mr Shadow." Sonette said.

"Where did you two go?" Shadow asks.

"The blacksmith, the sword I got Storm to make Sonette was ready." Amy replies and Shadow looks at Sonette who looks down. She knows that look, he was mad at her, but why?.

"That's good." Lionel said.

"Come on Sonette." Amy said and Sonette follows Amy to her room. Sonette puts the sword in the chest at the foot of her bed. "Are you okay Sonette?" Amy asks worry.

"I'm fine my lady." Sonette replies smiling and Amy smiles. As the day went on, Sonette stayed close to Amy and her head down. Later that night, Sonette is helping Amy get ready for bed. Amy looks at Sonette and Sonette sighs

"How are you feeling?" Amy asks. "I mean, I know you haven't talked about James and every time his named is said, you always look sad." Amy adds.

"It's been a month my lady." Sonette replies. "I'm fine." she adds and Amy sighs.

"I worry." Amy tells her and Sonette sighs.

"Don't my lady." Sonette said.

"I worry because you're my friend." Amy said and Sonette smiles.

"Can I get you anything else?" Sonette asks.

"No." Amy replies.

"Well, goodnight my lady." Sonette said walking to the door.

"Night." Amy said and Sonette walks out. Sonette then walks into her room and closes the door, then saw Shadow by her bed. Sonette looks at him scared.

"Mr Shadow." Sonette said worried and shock.

"I don't like how close you are to Amy." Shadow said as Sonette walks up to him.

"I don't understand." Sonette said. Shadow slaps her, hard. "Sir." Sonette whispers as she place her hand on her left cheek, which stings and was a bright red, and looks at Shadow.

"I don't trust you." Shadow tells her. "And I don't trust you near Amy."

"Why would I risk my life protecting Miss Rose if I wanted something bad to happen?" Sonette asks. Shadow hits Sonette, knocking her down, causing Sonette to gasp in pain. Sonette then looks up at him shock.

"Watch that tone of yours maid." Shadow warns her.

"Please, leave me alone." Sonette pleads as she crawls back, but Shadow stomps onto her foot. Sonette shouts in pain. "Mr Shadow, please." Sonette pleads. Shadow grabs her wrist and pulled her up, squeezing her wrist tight.

"Remember, I am watching you." Shadow tells her.

"Please, let me go, it hurts." Sonette begs. Then Amy walks in and Shadow lets Sonette go who falls flat onto her back.

"Shadow! What are you doing!?" Amy asks as Sonette crawls back to Amy's feet.

"You can't trust her." Shadow tells her.

"Get out!" Amy shouts and Shadow walks off. Amy then helps Sonette up "Are you ok?" Amy asks worry, then saw her left cheek was red and places her hand on it.

"Nothing I can't handle." Sonette whispers.

"He won't get away with this Sonette, I promise." Amy said.

"You don't have to worry about it." Sonette assures her.

"I do, he hurt you." Amy said. "And I promise you, I will make sure he won't hurt you again." Amy then tells Sonette and Sonette smiles. "Come on, you're staying in my room." Amy tells her and Sonette looks at her shock.

"I'm sure I will be fine now." Sonette assures Amy.

"I'm not taking that risk." Amy tells her as she grabs Sonette's hand and drags her into her room. Sonette sighs as she didn't fight. She closes the doors and sighs. She couldn't stop shaking. Shadow truly scared her. "You're shaking." Amy said.

"I'm fine." Sonette whispers. Sonette looks at Amy who was right behind her. Amy grabs her hand and drags her to the bed. Sonette takes her shoes off and lies down on one side of the bed while Amy climbs into the other side.

"It's okay, Shadow won't hurt you here." Amy tells her.

"I hope you are right." Sonette whispers. She has never been so scared before. She has put up fights with men before, but Shadow, he scares her. Amy looks back at Sonette and sighs. She has to help Sonette more and make sure Shadow doesn't hurt her again, but how? Sonette yawns and snuggles into the pillow. It was so soft. She then closes her eyes and tries to get to sleep. A part of was too scared to sleep here just in case Shadow or Lionel comes in, but she needs her sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonette wakes up panting and sighs as she looks at Amy who is still fast asleep. Sonette smiles as she gets up, grabbing her shoes and sneaks out and into her room. She quickly gets dress. She then sighs as she heads back into Amy's room to see she's awake. Amy looks at Sonette and smiles.

"Good morning my lady." Sonette said as she walks over.

"Morning Sonette." Amy said as she stands up. Sonette then helps Amy get dress. They then walks out for breakfast. Sonette sits outside with Snow and Cream for this breakfast.

"How are you?" Snow asks.

"I'm okay." Sonette whispers. "Mr Shadow attacked me last night." Sonette adds softly and the pair looks at her shock.

"Are you okay?" Cream asks worry.

"I'm fine, Miss Rose came in just in time." Sonette replies.

"Thank goodness." Snow said. After breakfast Sonette worked in the kitchen, cleaning up after breakfast. Sonette then walks out, but couldn't see Amy. Sonette sighs.

'Where is she?' Sonette thought. Sonette walks around the house, looking for Amy. She knows Amy is here somewhere because if Amy wanted to leave, she would have grabbed Sonette first. Amy always takes Sonette when she leaves the house, always. She then saw Snow and a few other maids by Lionel's study door, listing to something, but Sonette couldn't hear anything.

"Come here." Snow whispers and Sonette walks over and join.

"I don't care what you say Shadow! Sonette has risked her life over and over for me and she doesn't need or deserve you picking on her, hurting her!" Amy shouts. Sonette sighs, she found Amy.

"She is dangerous! She can't be trusted!" Shadow shouts.

"You can't be trusted Shadow! I thought you loved me!" Amy shouts back.

"You should go in." Snow whispers and Sonette knocks on the door as they all walk off. It went quiet. Amy opens it and smiles at Sonette.

"Come on in." Amy said and Sonette walks in to see Shadow with pure anger in his eyes by Lionel's desk and Lionel, who had a clam and neutral look is sitting behind his desk.

"Sonette." Lionel greets.

"Mr Rose." Sonette whispers as Amy closes the door and drags her away from it.

"She can't be trusted." Shadow said and Sonette sighs, knowing deep down he was right.

"I love you Shadow, but I will not marry you if you treat my friends like this. Sonette has saved me, protected me." Amy tells him.

"Leave us Shadow." Lionel tells Shadow. Shadow walks out and Sonette sighs. "Sonette, I need you to explain the two attacks to me and be truthful." Lionel tells her. Sonette nods and explains the attacks to him. Once she was done, she wraps her arms around herself.

"Father." Amy said worry.

"You better be telling the truth." Lionel said.

"I was always taught never to lie. That it will get you nowhere good." Sonette tells him.

"I will take care of this." Lionel assures Sonette. "Cream saw the first time attack, she has been worried about you." he tells Sonette who goes into shock.

"I didn't know she was even there." Sonette admits.

"Amy, keep Sonette by you from now on." Lionel tells her.

"Of course father." Amy said. "Come on." she then said and the pair walks off. They walk to the back and Sonette walks over and helps Snow with the clothes.

"And?" Snow asks.

"Mr Rose said he'll take care of Mr Shadow." Sonette said.

"I can't believe he attacked you." Snow said.

"The first one I didn't care, but last night, it scared me." Sonette tells her. "The fact he was in my room, waiting for me."

"I would be scared too." Snow said as the finished up. "Take it easy." Snow tells her as she grabs he basket and walks off. Sonette looks at Amy who was behind her.

"He won't hurt you again." Amy said and Sonette sighs as she looks at the sky. She had a bad feeling, she knows this won't be the last time Shadow will do this. Sonette looks at Amy who is looking at her worried.

"What do you want to do Miss Rose?" Sonette asks.

"I want you to take it easy." Amy replies.

"I'll be fine, I have been through worse." Sonette assures her.

"Come on." Amy said, grabbing Sonette's hand and the pair walks back inside. They ran into Shadow and Sonette walks back, pulling her hand free. She then looks over to see Vanilla having trouble with a heavy basket so she runs over to help.

"I got it." Sonette said, grabbing the basket and Vanilla smiles.

"I guess I'm not as strong as you." Vanilla said as Amy walks over. "Come on, I need these outside." Vanilla tells her.

"Of course." Sonette said and the trio heads out. Sonette help Vanilla hang out the last few things. Amy watched. Once done, Sonette walks to Amy.

"How strong are you?" Amy asks curious and Sonette looks at her shock.

"Well… um… I don't know how to answer that Miss Rose." Sonette replies, still shock on the question.

"Sorry to ask such a random question." Amy said, seeing how uncomfortable she made Sonette with that question.

"It's okay, I… no one has asked me that question and you caught me off guard." Sonette tells her and Amy giggles.

"Come on." Amy said, grabbing Sonette's hands and they head in. The pair spent the day walking around. Sonette helped the others as much as she could and Amy watched. Sonette felt a little uncomfortable with Amy watching her every move. She isn't sure why either. It worries her, but she didn't show it. She didn't want Amy to worry. Later, Sonette was helping in the kitchen after dinner. Sonette looks back to see Amy who was staring at Sonette. Sonette looks at Snow who looks at her worry.

"Why is Miss Rose staring at you?" Snow asks softly.

"I don't know." Sonette replies softly.

"Thanks for helping me." Snow then said and Sonette smiles.

"It's okay, you should head off." Sonette tells her.

"Yeah, thanks." Snow said walking off and Sonette finished cleaning the kitchen. Amy walks over and Sonette smiles.

"My lady." Sonette said.

"You do a lot of work." Amy said.

"I do what I can to help." Sonette said and Amy smiles.

"I'm glad you came here." Amy said.

"It's getting late, I'm sure you would like a bath." Sonette said.

"I would love one." Amy said and they head off. After Amy had her bath, Sonette help Amy get into bed. Amy sighs as she thought of last night. "Will you be okay?" Amy asks and Sonette looks at her.

"I'll be fine." Sonette assures her.

"Night." Amy said and Sonette smiles.

"Night." Sonette said, blowing out the candles. She then walks out, closing the doors behind her. She then turns around and jumps, seeing Shadow.

"Mr Shadow." Sonette whispers as she leans into the doors behind her.

"Is Amy asleep?" Shadow asks.

"Yes sir, she is." Sonette replies.

"Shadow." Lionel said walking over.

"Tomorrow I would like to see her." Shadow tells Sonette.

"Of course sir, I'll let her know and make sure she sees you." Sonette said and Shadow walks off.

"Are you okay?" Lionel asks.

"Yes sir, I'm fine." Sonette replies. "Goodnight sir." Sonette then said walking into her room and sighs. 'That was too close.' Sonette thought as she got ready for bed herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**2 months later**

As the months went on, Sonette did her best to avoid Shadow, though it was hard. He was always there. A couple of times, Sonette saw Shadow staring at her, like he has an evil plan. It scares her, but she ignores it. Sonette was in her room when Snow walked in

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"I have to leave for a while so I'm going to need someone to watch my place while I'm gone." Snow tells her. "I told Miss Rose and she's fine with it if you say yes."

"Of course." Sonette said and Snow smiles.

"Thanks Sonette." Snow said giving her a hug. "It's just a week, max."

"Don't worry Snow." Sonette said.

"Well I thought you could use sometime out of this house." Snow tells her as she lets Sonette go.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Sonette said.

"Well I leave tomorrow." Snow tells her and Sonette nods.

"Thanks again." Sonette said.

"Thank you for saying yes." Snow said.

"I better go, I'll drop by tomorrow morning." Sonette said.

"I hope so." Snow said walking out and Sonette smiles. Sonette then walks out and saw Shadow walking down the hallway. Sonette sighs as she heads off to find Amy. She found Amy in the library. Amy saw Sonette and smiles as Sonette walks over.

"I assume Snow has talked to you." Amy said.

"She has, I said yes." Sonette tells her.

"Good." Amy said and Sonette smiles. Then Shadow walks in and Sonette walks behind Amy as Shadow sits down next to Amy. Then Lionel walks in and sits across from them.

"Good, you're here Sonette." Lionel said and Sonette bows.

"Why are we here father?" Amy asks.

"If we get attack again, we need a plan." Lionel tells them.

"So why is Sonette?" Shadow asks.

"Shut it Shadow, she is my protector. If we get attack, I will be going to her." Amy tells him and Sonette sighs.

"Sonette, please, sit." Lionel tells her. Sonette sits down on the other side of Amy who smiles. Sonette kept her head down. "Now, Amelia, you said Sonette took you to the cave at the end of the beach when Mephiles attacked." Lionel said.

"Yes." Amy said, looking at Sonette. "She knew we would be safe there. It was cold, but we were fine." Amy explains.

"I think that would be the best place for you two to go." Lionel tells her.

"I don't like it." Shadow said.

"We need another place to go." Sonette whispers. "Just in case we can't get to the beach." Sonette adds softly.

"She's right." Amy said and Lionel sighs.

"Then get her out of Delos." Lionel tells Sonette who nods.

"Yes sir." Sonette replies.

"That's worse than the beach." Shadow said and Sonette sighs.

"Get out Shadow." Amy tells him. Shadow gets up and walks out. "Father, I am not going to marry him." Amy tells him.

"I don't know what to say Amelia." Lionel said and Amy sighs.

"If he hurts Sonette one more time, I want him gone." Amy tells him and Lionel sighs, but nods.

"I understand." Lionel said and Sonette sighs.

"Don't worry Sonette." Amy tells her and Sonette nods. She was worried though. Shadow was out for her, what if he hurts her. He has that look in his eyes. Sonette shakes her head, now isn't the time. She needs to worry about Amy now. Amy grabs Sonette's hand and Sonette looks at her.

"Sorry." Sonette whispers.

"Sonette, I'll have a stash at the cells, use the tunnels to get Amelia out of Delos." Lionel tells her.

"Yes sir, I will." Sonette said.

"Good, I know you will protect my Amelia." Lionel said.

"I will risk my life for Lady Rose." Sonette said and Lionel smiles.

"I have work to do, please, take it easy." Lionel tells the pair. Amy smiles.

"We will father." Amy said. Lionel gets up and walks off. "What is it?" Amy asks Sonette.

"The way Mr Shadow looks at me, he has something evil plan. I know it." Sonette replies as she looks at her lap. Amy sighs.

"I will stop him." Amy tells her. Sonette looks over and nods. "Come on." Amy said standing up and Sonette nods as she stands up. The pair head out the back. Amy sits down under a tree while Sonette helps Snow hang up the washing.

"How are you Sonette?" Snow asks.

"I'm okay, I know what to do if we get attack next time." Sonette replies.

"That's good." Snow said. "You are an amazing person Sonette, don't like Mr Shadow or anyone take that from you." Snow tells her.

"Thanks Snow." Sonette said smiling and Snow smiles.

"You just take care of yourself." Snow tells her, then walks off. Sonette walks over to Amy who smiles.

"Hi." Amy whispers. Sonette kneels next to Amy.

"Are you okay?" Sonette asks.

"I'm fine." Amy replies.

"I was worry for a second." Sonette whispers and Amy giggles. "What is it?" Sonette asks.

"Nothing." Amy whispers.

"Oh, okay." Sonette said as Lionel walks over.

"What are you two doing?" Lionel asks.

"Enjoying the sun." Amy replies.

"I should go and help." Sonette whispers as she stands up.

"Take it easy." Lionel tells her and Sonette nods as she heads inside. She went around and help as much as she could. She has a lot of work to do and little time to do it. By nightfall, she was helping Amy getting into bed. Amy gabs Sonette's hands and Sonette looks at her worried.

"You take care, I know what Shadow is like." Amy tells her.

"I'll be fine Miss Rose." Sonette assures her.

"I worry." Amy said and Sonette smiles.

"I know Miss Rose, but I will be fine." Sonette tells her. Amy lets Sonette go and Sonette pulls the covers up.

"Night." Amy said.

"Night." Sonette said as she grabs the candle and walks out. Sonette sighs as she walks into her room and sits the candle down. She got a bad feeling. She packs a bag for when she goes to Snow's place for the week. Sonette sighs as she blows out the candle and lies down. She has a long week ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

As the week went on, Sonette stayed at Snow's place. She loved staying there. Though a couple of times, she believe she saw Shadow standing outside and a couple of times when she came home, she thought he was following her. She knows Shadow is around and has something plan. It was early in the morning and Sonette was running up to the Rose's place. She walks in to be greeted by Amy who grabs her.

"Come on." Amy said. Sonette smiles. They head for the day. There was a small market on and Amy wanted to go. She wasn't allow to go last time, but now that Sonette is with her, she can.

"Slow down Miss Rose." Sonette said and Amy giggles.

"Keep up." Amy said and Sonette smiles. They saw two ships come in and Sonette sighs. "What is it?" Amy asks and Sonette smiles.

"Nothing Miss Rose." Sonette replies as they kept going. The spent the day running around and Amy brought a few more things. Then Lionel walks over and Sonette takes a step behind back.

"Amelia, what are you doing?" Lionel asks.

"Having fun." Amy replies.

"I told you were not allow to come." Lionel tells her and Sonette looks at him shock. Sonette thought Amy had Lionel's permission.

"I have Sonette with me, she'll look after me." Amy tells him and Lionel looks at Sonette.

"I guess you are right." Lionel said, giving in.

"Thanks father." Amy said as she grabs Sonette's hand and heads off.

"I thought you already had your father's permission." Sonette said.

"I may have lied about that, but I have you. I didn't see a problem. My father likes you and knows you will look after me." Amy explains.

"He does." Sonette whispers.

"Yeah." Amy said, linking arms with Sonette. Sonette smiles and Amy leans into Sonette. After spending hours of walking around, they stopped for lunch. "I don't know." Amy said, looking at where they are going to eat.

"Don't worry, I know the person who runs it." Sonette said. They walk in and Sonette walks to the fox working there. She has purple fur with black fur at the tip of her tail, blue eyes and is wearing a green dress. "Clair." Sonette greets and Clair smiles.

"Sonette, it's so good to see you." Clair said, giving Sonette a hug. "I'm glad you are okay, I mean after losing James like that. It must have been hard." Clair said.

"It was, but I got by." Sonette tells her and Clair lets them go.

"I'll get you something to eat, you two take a seat." Clair tells them. They sat down and Sonette smiles.

"So this is where you eat." Amy said.

"Yeah, mainly dinner." Sonette tells her.

"It's nice here." Amy whispers.

"Just not your style." Sonette said and Amy sighs. "Don't worry about it Miss Rose." Sonette tells her and Amy smiles. After lunch they head out again. The spent the rest of the day walking around and having fun. They even spent time at the docks, meeting people. By nightfall, Sonette and Amy are walking on the main street heading up to Amy's place.

"It's been a great day Sonette." Amy said.

"I'm glad you had fun." Sonette said. "It's getting late so I should take you home."

"You're right." Amy said. They Shadow walks over and the trio stops.

"Shadow." Amy said giving him a hug.

"Hey Amy." Shadow said as Amy lets her go. "Sonette." he said.

"Mr Shadow." Sonette said bowing.

"It's getting late Amy, why are you not home?" Shadow asks.

"We're heading there now." Amy tells him.

"Take is easy." Shadow tells her walking off.

"Come on my lady." Sonette said and the pair started walking.

"Shadow has no right to treat you the way he does." Amy said.

"Don't worry Miss Rose." Sonette assures her as they made it to the house.

"I'm going to worry." Amy said. Sonette sighs as they walk in to be greeted by Lionel.

"Amelia." Lionel said as Amy walks over and gives him a hug. "And Sonette."

"Mr Rose." Sonette said bowing. "I better go."

"Of course, see you tomorrow." Lionel said and Sonette headed off. Once at Snow's, Sonette takes her shoes off and sighs. It's been a long day. She's glad Snow let her stay at her place while she's gone, though Snow should be back tomorrow. She then felt something hit her over the head and knocks her down. Sonette moans as she looks back to see Shadow. She quickly got up and runs back. "Please, leave me alone." Sonette pleads. She then grabs the iron fireplace poker. Shadow chuckles as he goes to hit her, but Sonette hits him with the fireplace poker, cutting his arm. Shadow smiles at her. Sonette goes again, but Shadow grabs it and knocks her down. He then grabs her, throwing her over his shoulder and walked out. Sonette panic as they headed to the cellar. Shadow then got the keys and drops her in the middle of a cell. Sonette moans in pain as Shadow walks out and locks it.

"Do not let her out." Shadow tells a guard and walks off. Cameron rushes over and Sonette looks at him with fear in her eyes.

"Get Miss Rose." Sonette tells Cameron who runs off. Sonette moves to the back and cruels up as she waited, closing her eyes. She doesn't know how long she was lying there for till she heard Amy.

"Sonette!" she heard Amy call. "Open this cell." she then heard Amy said. Sonette opens her eyes as Amy runs over and pulls Sonette up.

"Miss Rose." Sonette whispers.

"It's okay, I got you." Amy said dragging her out. Sonette rested to the side, she felt so weak, as Shadow walks over.

"What's going on?" Shadow asks and Amy push him into the cell, closing it and locks it.

"You are a monster Shadow." Amy said. Shadow puts his arm through the bar and wraps it around Sonette's throat. Sonette panic.

"I will prove this to you Amy, she can't be trusted." Shadow said.

"Shadow, please." Amy pleads. Sonette fought to stay away, but failed when everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonette wakes up, lying on a bed and she looks around to see she was in her room at the Rose's house. She then saw Snow sitting on her bed and smiles.

"Hey." Snow said smiling.

"You're back." Sonette whispers.

"This morning." Snow said as Sonette sits up and looks around confused. "It's midday." Snow tells her.

"I thought I was dead." Sonette whispers. "When Shadow… I thought that I was going to die right then." Sonette explains and Snow sighs.

"Lady Rose wants to see you, stay here." Snow tells Sonette as she got up and walk off. Sonette sighs as she got up and puts her shoes on. Then Amy walks in and over to her.

"Sonette, I am so sorry." Amy said.

"Don't be sorry Miss Rose, you have nothing to be sorry for." Sonette whispers.

"What happened, before you were taken to the cell?" Amy asks.

"I went to Snow's when something hit me over the head. It was Mr Shadow. I use the fireplace poker to defend myself. Of course I failed and he took me to the cellar." Sonette explains.

"It's going to be okay, I promise." Amy said.

"Where is Mr Shadow now?" Sonette asks scared.

"In the cell still." Amy said as she takes Sonette's hands. "Come, my father is waiting." Amy said as she takes Sonette to Lionel's study.

"I see she is awake." Lionel greets.

"Mr Rose." Sonette said bowing.

"How are you feeling?" Lionel asks.

"Shaken." Sonette replies. "But I will be fine."

"Brave, and amazing how you can just put this in the past." Lionel said.

"Don't get me wrong sir, I won't forget it. I mean, I thought I was going to die right there." Sonette explains. "But I need to move on."

"Of course." Lionel said.

"Come on Sonette." Amy said dragging her out and Sonette sighs.

"I have work to do my lady." Sonette said.

"Not today." Amy tells her as they started walking. "To tell you the truth Sonette, I never loved Shadow. My father forced me into the engagement. I'm glad I'm out of it." Amy tells her.

"Oh." Sonette said shock.

"Thank you." Amy said.

"You're welcome, I think." Sonette said confused and Amy smiles.

"Come on." Amy said dragging Sonette off. They went out the back and Vanilla walks over to Sonette. Sonette smiles as she gives Vanilla a hug.

"It's good to see you up dear." Vanilla said.

"Sorry to worry you." Sonette whispers.

"How do you feel?" Vanilla asks.

"Sore, shaken, but I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"That's good." Vanilla said as Sonette lets her go. "When Miss Rose and Mr Rose brought you back, you were unconscious." Vanilla said.

"Wait, Mr Rose." Sonette whispers.

"My father carried you here." Amy tells her and Sonette sighs. "We were worried about you." Amy tells her and Sonette sighs.

"Take it easy." Vanilla tells her.

"I will." Sonette said and Vanilla smiles as she walks off. Sonette turns to face Amy who smiles. Sonette then saw Lionel who walks over and sighs.

"What is it father?" Amy asks.

"I had to release Shadow." Lionel replies.

"What, that's not fair. He almost killed Sonette." Amy said and Lionel sighs.

"It's okay." Sonette said with a smile.

"No it isn't." Amy said and walks off. Sonette looks at her shock.

"Amelia!" Lionel shouts and Sonette chase after Amy.

"My lady!" Sonette calls. Amy stops by the staircase and Sonette walks over.

"He almost killed you in front of me, he should be punished." Amy tells Sonette.

"I'm nothing more than a maid my lady." Sonette tells her.

"You are more than maid Sonette." Amy tells Sonette as she turns around. Sonette saw tears in Amy's eyes. "You are my friend, my protector. I can't lose you." Amy tells Sonette who sighs.

"Miss Rose." Sonette whispers. Amy breaks down in tears as she gives Sonette a hug. Sonette looks at her shock, but sighs as she wraps her arms around Amy. Lionel walks over and Sonette sighs as she looks down at Amy.

"Amelia." Lionel whispers.

"He's going to take Sonette away from me, she's my best friend." Amy cries.

"I'll make sure he will never come near Sonette ever again." Lionel tells her. Amy looks at her father.

"Promise." Amy whispers.

"I promise." Lionel said walking off. Amy buries her face in Sonette.

"It's going to be okay my lady." Sonette tells her.

"I know." Amy whispers. Amy lets Sonette go and Sonette takes a step back. "I'm sorry." Amy said as she wipes her eyes.

"It's okay." Sonette assures her.

"It's just, you are the only person I can call friend." Amy tells her.

"I wish I could do more to help." Sonette admits and Amy smiles.

"Come on." Amy said. Night came quickly, Sonette is helping Snow in the kitchen and Snow smiles at her.

"I see you and Miss Rose have made a bound." Snow said.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers.

"It's nice to see her so happy." Snow tells her. "I mean before, she had her moments, but it was rare to see her truly happy." Snow explains.

"She's right." Lionel said walking in. The pair looks at him shock.

"Mr Rose." Sonette whispers.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you two." Lionel said.

"It's okay sir." Sonette said and Snow smiles.

"I should go." Snow said walking off.

"How are you Sonette?" Lionel asks.

"I'm fine sir." Sonette replies.

"I have notices how close you are to my daughter." Lionel starts and Sonette sighs. "And truth be told, I don't know how to take that." Lionel admits.

"I never wanted to be notice sir, I was wanted a place to go after losing my father." Sonette explains.

"I know, Amelia told." Lionel said, walking up to Sonette who walks back.

"Mr Rose, I don't know what you want me to say." Sonette said and Lionel chuckles.

"I want to know where you came from." Lionel tells her.

"Why?" Sonette asks scared.

"Tell me." Lionel tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I'm from Whitehollow." Sonette said and Lionel sighs.

"Whitehollow, that's Mephiles' land." Lionel said.

"He doesn't care about us." Sonette tells Lionel. "Especially Whitehollow." Sonette adds.

"Is that so?" Lionel said, place his hand on the bench, either side of Sonette so she couldn't run. Sonette got scared, she was trapped.

"Mr Rose, please." Sonette pleads.

"Do you have any other family?" Lionel asks.

"Yes sir, but I left them. We got into a fight and I ran away." Sonette replies. 'Why am I telling him this?" Sonette then thought, she was too scared to lie to him.

"How did you get here?" Lionel asks and Sonette sighs, she can't lie now. "I mean, you were a nobody." Lionel adds.

"James took me to a friend name Richard. He gave me some basic training and got some clothes. He then 'sold' her to you because was looking for a new maid. James then brought me here." Sonette explains.

"That wasn't so bad." Lionel said walking back and walks off. Sonette slides down and sighs, why did he ask those question? Why did she tell him the truth? Sonette sighs as she gets up and finished in the kitchen. She then walks over and heads upstairs to see Amy waiting. Amy smiles and Sonette sighs.

'Amy can't find out.' Sonette thought, then smiles.

"What is it?" Amy asks.

"Nothing, it's late. Let's get you in bed." Sonette said walking over.

"But I wanted to stay up with you." Amy said.

"We have a big day tomorrow." Sonette tells her and Amy sighs.

"Right, let's go." Amy said. Sonette helps Amy into bed. Once done, she walks out and saw Lionel walks over.

"Did you tell Amelia our little chat?" Lionel asks.

"No sir." Sonette replies.

"Good and leave it like that." Lionel tells her.

"If I may ask sir, why did you do it?" Sonette asks.

"I lost my wife and eldest daughter, she is all I got in this world. You understand." Lionel replies.

"I do sir, I'm sorry." Sonette said.

"Take care Sonette." Lionel said walking off and Sonette sighs. She heard stories about Lionel's wife and other daughter. Sonette sighs as she heads to her room to rest. She has a lot to do.


	12. Chapter 12

A month went by quicker than Sonette's liking. She has left her chat with Lionel behind her, she understand why he is so protective over Amy. Sonette promised Lionel she will look after Amy. Lionel respect Sonette, though Sonette knows when he finds out the truth, all that will go. It was getting late, Sonette was hanging out with Amy by the wall.

"It's a beautiful night." Amy said and Sonette smiles.

"It is." Sonette said as she place her hand on her sword. She's caring it around because it was late. "Is that a ship?" Sonette asks, seeing a ship.

"Nothing is meant to come in." Amy tells Sonette. Sonette grabs Amy and walks back.

"Pirates." Sonette whispers. It couldn't be Sonic, could it? Sonette looks at Amy. "My lady, we have to go." Sonette tells her as they started getting attack. Warning bells rang. They start running and heads to the cell. Amy stops, causing Sonette to stop and looks back at Amy.

"What about my father?" Amy asks.

"I'm following his orders Amy." Sonette tells her.

"I can't lose him." Amy tells her. Sonette sighs as they head to the house. They run in and Sonette sighs as Snow runs over.

"What do we do?" Snow asks.

"Get everyone to the cave at the end of the beach." Sonette tells her.

"Where's my father?" Amy asks.

"He left." Snow replies.

"Snow, move." Sonette tells her. Amy and Sonette runs out and Sonette sighs. "My lady, I have to get you out of here." Sonette tells her.

"I know." Amy whispers and Sonette sighs. They then ran into a group of pirates.

"Grab them!" one shouts. Sonette grabs her sword and tries to fight them, but one grabbed Amy who screams. Sonette looks back and was grabbed.

"Drop it or she will die." the pirate holding Sonette said. Sonette sighs as she drops her sword, she couldn't risk and they were drag off.

"Let her go!" Sonette shouts.

"I don't think so." a pirate said. They made it to the docks and thrown onto a rowboat. Sonette catches Amy who clings to Sonette. They sat there as they went to the ship. Sonette saw gold and jewellery. Sonette wraps her arms around Amy. They came to the ships and two pirates climb up.

"Move." the pirate behind Sonette said.

"Go my lady." Sonette whispers. Amy nods as she climbs up and Sonette follows so they didn't look up Amy's dress. She knows what they are like. Amy quickly grabs Sonette, she was scared, but Sonette seemed clam.

"I like the blue one." a fox said, walking up to Sonette with lust in his eyes. Sonette smiles and punch him, knocking him back. She looks over to see Knuckles the Echidna and Miles 'Tails' Prower.

"I like her too." Knuckles said.

"Caption Sonic." Tails said as Sonic the Hedgehog walks over.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Sonic said walking up to Sonette who looks away. Sonic clamp her chin and made her look at him.

"Careful caption, she throws a hell of a punch." the fox said. Sonette push Sonic and goes to hit him, but Sonic caught her fist.

"Easy Sonette." Sonic warns her.

"Let me go Sonic." Sonette tells him.

"I didn't know maids could fight." Knuckles said and Sonic smiles.

"Take them to my quarters." Sonic tells them as he walks back. "And let's move." he then said walking off. Knuckles grabs Sonette and drags her off as Tails grabs Amy. They were thrown into the Sonic's quarters and doors locked. Sonette sighs as she walks to the down on Sonic's desk.

"You and Sonic seem to know each other." Amy said walking over. "How is that?"

"He's my brother." Sonette whispers as she takes her left gloves off and looks at the skull mark burnt into her hand. Amy saw it. "Two years, I was hoping he wouldn't find me or come for me." Sonette said.

"You lied to me." Amy said walking back. "Shadow was right, you can't be trusted." she then said. Sonette sighs as she puts her glove back on.

"I left this life Miss Rose." Sonette tells her.

"Why?" Amy asks.

"Because anyone with the mark gets killed, I don't want to die my lady. I became a maid to your household because I knew you wouldn't suspect a thing. I tried to be anonymous, tried not to get noticed until the first attack." Sonette explains as she walks to the window to the side.

"Why did you save me?" Amy asks walking over.

"It was the right thing to do, I hate Scourge and I knew what he was going to do to you if he got you. I was hoping I wouldn't get noticed as much as I did. The next day Shadow confronted me, like I told you and then being told to follow you. I saw it as an opportunity to stay hidden." Sonette explains.

"I called you my friend." Amy said and Sonette turns around to face her, then sighs.

"Then Mephiles came and I lost James who did know the truth about me." Sonette tells her.

"Wait, those pirates. Three months after you came, you are the reason they got away." Amy said.

"One was my other brother, Manic and I have a sister, Sonia." Sonette tells her. Then Sonic walks in and Sonette walks over to her. "What do you want Sonic?" Sonette asks.

"I got what I want." Sonic said. "And a bonus." he adds looking at Amy with lust in his eyes. Amy looks at him shock and Sonette looks at him with anger in her eyes.

"Don't you even think about it." Sonette said pushing Sonic back. "I won't let you go near her, let alone hurt her." Sonette tells him.

"I'll be back later." Sonic said walking out.

"He… he" Amy starts shock. Sonette walks over and takes a deep breath.

"I know I lied to you about my past, but I did it to protect myself. Please understand Miss Rose." Sonette explains. "And I promise you, no one will hurt you."

"Can you keep that promise?" Amy asks.

"I've done well so far." Sonette said and Amy looks at her. "I'm still the same person you know, I am still the maid you call friend." Sonette tells her and Amy managed to smile. "Let me prove myself, that's all I can ask for." Sonette pleads and Amy sighs, but nods.

"Okay." Amy whispers.

"Thank you Miss Rose." Sonette said with a sigh of relief. "You have no idea how much that means."

"Where are we going?" Amy asks.

"With Sonic, who knows." Sonette replies as she walks to the desk. "Looks like he has had this plan for a while." Sonette said as Amy walks over.

"What do we do?" Amy asks scared.

"We stay calm." Sonette replies and Amy nods. Sonette sighs as she looks at Amy, she knows why Sonic grabbed her, but why did he really grabbed Amy? 'Only time will find out.' Sonette thought as she looks at the desk and goes over Sonic's plans.


	13. Chapter 13

Hours passed when Amy and Sonette were captured by Sonic. Amy is sitting on Sonic's desk, watching Sonette who is passing. Amy sighs, Sonette has been passing for a while now.

"You've been doing that for a while, maybe you should stop." Amy said. Sonette stops and sighs.

"Sorry." Sonette said.

"Don't be." Amy said. Then Sonic walks in and Sonette turns to face him.

"Where are we going Sonic?" Sonette asks.

"You'll know soon Sonette." Sonic said. "You have some explaining to do."

"Not to you." Sonette tells him.

"Of course not." Sonic said smiling. "But to mother, I'm sure she would like to know why you left and made us think you were dead." he tells her walking out. Sonette walks over and sits by Amy, shock.

"What does that mean?" Amy asks.

"I'm going home, to face my mother." Sonette tells her. "Back to Whitehollow."

"Whitehollow, that's under Mephiles' control." Amy said. "If he finds me." Amy starts.

"He won't." Sonette tells her. "Mephiles doesn't care about Whitehollow; we pirates took control." she explains.

"And that makes me feel so much better." Amy said.

"Stay by me." Sonette said standing up. "No one will come near you."

"Why is that?" Amy asks.

"My father, no one comes near his children." Sonette tells her.

"You said you father passed away, is that true?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, it is." Sonette whispers. "By your father's hand." she adds and Amy looks at her shock. "I was there, I watch him kill my father. Truth be told, I'm surprise he didn't see me." Sonette tells her.

"Sonette, I'm sorry." Amy said.

"Don't be, but you need to stay close. A lot of people want your father dead because of that and more. Meaning if anyone recognise you, you will be their target." Sonette tells her and Amy sighs.

"I understand." Amy said.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault you are here. If I knew it was Sonic, I would have made sure you were left alone." Sonette said. Amy looks at Sonette. "I just wanted to leave this behind me, move on. James… he… oh James, I'm sorry." Sonette said as she starts to cry as she remembers her promise to James. Amy drops down by her and Sonette pulls up her legs, then buries her face in them.

"What does that mean?" Amy asks worry.

"I promised James I would never go back." Sonette replies.

"It's not your fault, I mean, it's not like you are willing going back." Amy tells her. Sonette looks at her and sighs, she was right. Sonette wipes her eyes.

"I still should have known this would happen." Sonette whispers.

"How?" Amy asks.

"When Manic went back, I should have known Sonic would do this." Sonette replies.

"How long will it take us to get to Whitehollow?" Amy asks.

"A couple of weeks." Sonette replies and Amy sighs. The weeks went passed slower than the pairs liking. When they got to Whitehollow, it was night time. Sonic leads Sonette and Amy to their home. Sonette has her arm around Amy's waist and Amy has her arms around Sonette.

"Just a word, stay back." Sonette whispers to Amy who nods. They made it to the house and Sonette sighs as she walks forward.

"Mother!" Sonic calls smiling. Aleena the Hedgehog walks in and looks at Sonette shock. Sonette looks away.

"Sonette." Aleena said, walking over to her lost daughter. Sonette slowly looks up at her to see tears in Aleena's eyes.

"Hello mother." Sonette whispers and Aleena pulls her into a hug.

"My baby girl." Aleena said.

"I'm sorry mother." Sonette whispers.

"When Manic told us the news, I couldn't believe it." Aleena said.

"Forgive me." Sonette whispers.

"I do." Aleena whispers back.

"What's going on?" she heard a female voice said. Aleena lets her go and Sonette looks over to see her sister, Sonia the Hedgehog. Sonia walks over and gives Sonette a hug.

"Sonette, your home." Sonia said full of joy.

"For now." Sonette said. Sonia lets her go and looks at her worried.

"What does that mean?" Sonia asks.

"It's a long story sis." Sonette replies as Manic walks in. "Manic." Sonette greets.

"Sonette." Manic said pulling her into a hug. "It's good to see you again sis." Manic said as he lets her go.

"And this must me Amelia Rose." Aleena said as Sonette walks over to Amy and Amy looks down.

"And she stays by me." Sonette tells them.

"Well it is late." Aleena starts. "Sonia, can you show Sonette to her room" she then said and Sonette sighs as she looks at Sonia who smiles.

"Of course." Sonia said. "Come on." she then said walking upstairs with Sonette and Amy behind her. They walk into the small room, window across from the door with a small stool, a single bed to the left and a wardrobe to the right. "We, um, left your room the way it was when you left." Sonia said as Sonette walks to the window and sits down on the stool.

"Thanks sis." Sonette said and Sonia walks out. Amy walks over and Sonette looks at her. "Take the bed." Sonette tells her.

"Thank you Sonette." Amy said walking over and sits down.

"Anytime Miss Rose." Sonette said she got up, closes the shutters and walks over.

"Just Amy will do Sonette." Amy tells her and Sonette nods. Then Sonic walks in with a blanket and pillow, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Thanks Sonic." Sonette said.

"Why did you leave Sonette?" Sonic asks.

"I had my reason Sonic." Sonette tells him and Sonic sighs.

"Goodnight sis." Sonic said walking out. Sonette grabs the stuff and lies down on the left side of the bed as Amy lies down.

"Why did you leave?" Amy asks.

"I panic, after watching my father get killed. I didn't want that fate. I went to James took me to a friend name Richard. He gave me some basic training and got some clothes. He then 'sold' her to your father because was looking for a new maid. James then brought me here." Sonette explains.

"I'm sorry." Amy said.

"Don't be, I'm the one who is sorry." Sonette tells her. "Getting you dragged you into all this." she adds.

"Don't worry about it." Amy assures her.

"It's late." Sonette whispers and Amy nods. "Night."

"Night." Amy whispers. Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes and tries to rest.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Amy wakes up to find Sonette was gone. Confused she looks around. Then Sonette walks in with a wooden bowl and spoon. Amy then noticed Sonette was wearing something different. She was no wearing a white loses shirt with long sleeves that goes over her shoulder and goes pass her waist, a brown jacket, black pants, brown belt, brown over the knees boots and white gloves.

"Morning Miss Rose." Sonette greets as she hands the bowl.

"It's Amy, I told you last night to call me Amy." Amy tells her.

"Sorry Amy, I'm just so use to call you Miss Rose or my lady, I'm going to slip up." Sonette tells her.

"That's okay." Amy said. Sonette walks to the window and sighs. Amy then saw Sonette's hair out and it stops just passed her shoulders. "So what's going to happen to me?" Amy asks a little scared.

"I don't know." Sonette replies. "But I will find a way to get you home, I promise."

"Thank you Sonette." Amy said. Then Sonia walks in and over to Sonette.

"Morning sis." Sonia said.

"Morning." Sonette said.

"Mother wants to talk to you and Amy." Sonia tells her.

"We'll be down soon." Sonette said and Sonia walks off.

"How are you going to find a way to get me home?" Amy then asks curious.

"I will find a way." Sonette tells her. Amy got up and walks over. Sonette then takes the bowl and they walk down stairs. Sonia takes the bowel and Sonette walks into the lounge room area to see Aleena waiting.

"Please, sit." Aleena said. Sonette and Amy sits down and Sonette sighs as she looks down. She couldn't face her mother, she still has guilt of their last convocation. "Sonette." Aleena said. Sonette got up and walks to the window. Aleena walks over and places a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Sonette whispers as she turns to face her.

"I know dear." Aleena said as she pulls her into a hug. "I know you didn't mean anything you said that night. After losing your father, you were just scared. I could see it in your eyes." Aleena said and Sonette sighs as Aleena lets her go and they walk over to Amy.

"I need to take Amy home." Sonette then said.

"I know, but your sibs, well you know what they are like. They don't want to lose you, not again." Aleena explains and Amy sighs as she stands up.

"Mother, Shadow and the others will be looking for us. Sure this is Mephiles' land, but he will come if he finds out were are here. People will be killed." Sonette tells her.

"You know I can't do anything." Aleena said. "Sonic has been acting a lot like your father in the last two years." she explains.

"I'll talk to him then." Sonette said. "Amy, stay with my mother."

"Okay" Amy whispers.

"She'll be safe." Aleena assures her. Sonette walks off to find Sonic. She then runs into Manic who smiles.

"Hey sis." Manic said.

"Hey." Sonette said.

"What's wrong?" Manic asks.

"I need to find Sonic." Sonette tells him.

"He's this way." Manic said. No one talked for a while. Manic then clears his throat and smiles at Sonette. "It's good to have you back sis." Manic said.

"Not for long." Sonette said. Manic grabs her arm as he stops causing Sonette to stop.

"Why?" Manic asks.

"I have to take Amy home. Shadow will be coming and if word goes out she is here. A lot of people will die." Sonette tells him.

"Which is why we are leaving." Sonic said walking over. "Let's move." he then said. The trio headed back and Sonette went to Amy and sighs as Sonia and Aleena walks in. "Shadow is on the move so we have to go." Sonic said.

"Be careful." Aleena tells them.

"Let's go Sonette." Sonic said. They headed off, Sonette wraps her arms around Amy and pulls her close. Once one he ship, Amy and Sonette walk to the side. Amy stayed close to Sonette.

"You know, I can't go back with you." Sonette tells her.

"Why?" Amy asks confuses.

"I could be killed." Sonette replies. "They could know the truth by now."

"Oh." Amy said and Sonette sighs. "I'm going to miss you, after all we have been through." Amy then said.

"And I'll miss you. It's been two long and hard years but you and your father treated with respect. Something I didn't think I would get but I'm sure if he knew the truth, he would have killed me." Sonette explains.

"So what will you do?" Amy asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies. "I'll figure something out. I always do." she adds and Amy sighs. "But first thing is first, taking you home." Sonette said.

"Right." Amy said with a nod. Amy looks around, then wraps her arms around Sonette's waist. Sonette looks at her shock and sighs.

"Do you want to stay in Sonic's quarters?" Sonette asks.

"No, I want the fresh air." Sonette replies. Sonette then saw Knuckles and Tails staring and sighs. 'Who are they?' Sonette thought and sighs.

"What is it?" Amy asks.

"Nothing." Sonette replies as Tails walks over.

"Uh… hi." Tails said.

"What's your name?" Sonette asks

"Tails." Tails replies.

"Odd, but it's nice to meet you Tails." Sonette said.

"Are you really Sonic's other sister?" Tails asks.

"Yeah." Sonette replies. "What did he say about me?" Sonette then asks.

"That you went missing and he assumed you were dead." Tails replies.

"Dead, I should have left a note." Sonette whispers.

"Sonette." Amy said worry.

"I'm okay Amy." Sonette said smiling.

"Can I get you two anything?" Tails asks.

"We are fine, but thank you Tails for asking." Sonette replies.

"You're welcome." Tails said walking off.

"He seems nice." Amy said.

"We aren't all bad." Sonette whispers.

"Are you okay?" Amy asks.

"I didn't want them to think I was dead, I just wanted to leave this behind." Sonette said and Amy grabs Sonette's hand.

"I know." Amy said and Sonette smiles.

"Thanks Amy." Sonette whispers. "I'm glad you don't hate me."

"I understand and I understand why you didn't watch that day." Amy said and Sonette remembers the group of pirates nine months ago, the same day they fell off the wall. "You would have ended up like them, but you didn't want that. You wanted to more than this life." Amy explains.

"I do." Sonette said and Amy leans into Sonette's side.

"I could never be mad at you for trying to be free." Amy said and Sonette smiles.

"Thank you." Sonette said and Amy smiles. Life is going to be hard on this ship, but she has to get Amy home. She has to, Lionel needs Amy. He can't lose the last thing he has.


	15. Chapter 15

**5 days later**

As the days went on, Sonette kept Amy close and made sure the others stayed away from her. It wasn't that hard since she is Sonic's sister. Sonette was worried more about Mephiles finding them. He was a monster. Sonette sighs as she walks over to Sonic who looks at her and smiles.

"This is getting out of hand Sonic." Sonette tells him.

"It isn't." Sonic said and Sonette sighs.

"I need to get Amy home." Sonette tells him.

"And what about you?" Sonic asks.

"This isn't about me Sonic, it's about Amy." Sonette replies.

"Is it?" Sonic asks.

"It is." Sonette tells him and Sonic chuckles.

"Tails, take over." Sonic said. Tails walks over and takes the wheel as Sonic grabs Sonette and drags her back.

"What is it?" Sonette asks annoyed.

"You." Sonic said. "What happened to you sis?" he then asks and Sonette sighs.

"I've changed Sonic." Sonette replies.

"Yet the same blood that runs through my vein runs through yours." Sonic said grabbing Sonette's left wrist and pulled it up. Sonette sighs as Sonic takes her gloves off and Sonette sighs again, seeing the mark. "Or have you forgotten that." Sonic said.

"How can I ever forget?" Sonette asks, breaking free and grabs her gloves, putting it on. Sonette looks away, but Sonic clamp her chin and made her look at him. Sonette just stares at him and Sonic sighs.

"Caption!" Tails shouts. Sonic walks over and Sonette follows, then sees a huge storm heading their way.

"Great." Sonette whispers as Amy walks over.

"Sonette." Amy said worry.

"Don't worry." Sonette said.

"Tails, get things ready." Sonic said grabbing the wheel as Tails walks back and then runs off.

"It looks big Sonic." Sonette said and Sonic sighs. As they kept going the storm hit. Amy was clinging to Sonette scared.

"Caption, a ship!" Knuckles shouts. Sonette runs over with Amy.

"Who is it?" Sonette asks.

"Mephiles" Knuckles replies.

"Sonette." Amy said scare.

"They're heading this way." Knuckles then said.

"Sonette, meet me in my quarters." Sonic tells her. Sonette drags Amy down and sighs as she started passing. Then Sonic runs in and throws a sword at her, then walks behind his desk. Sonette slides it into her belt and walks over to Sonic. Sonic then hands her a red bandana and a silver skull necklace. Sonette looks at him shock.

"You kept them." Sonette whispers as she puts the bandana on and then necklace.

"I thought you were dead." Sonic said handing a dagger over, then walks off. Sonette hands the dagger to Amy who sighs.

"Come on" Sonette said and the pair walks out.

"Sonette, take the wheel!" Sonic shouts.

"What!?" Sonette shouts confuses.

"Do it!" Sonic tells her. Sonette runs up and grabs the wheel as Tails runs off. Amy walks over and grabs the railing.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Amy asks.

"Of course it's just been a little over two years." Sonette replies.

"Get ready!" Sonic shouts. "Fire!" he then shouts. Sonette looks over and Mephiles' ship disappeared behind her.

"It's coming back." Amy said as Sonic runs up.

"Ram into it." Sonic tells her.

"What, that's the worst idea Sonic." Sonette tells him.

"Any better ideas?" Sonic asks.

"No, but still." Sonette replies.

"Do it!" Sonic tells her and Sonette sighs as the ship came up their side. "Now!" Sonic shouts and Sonette turns the wheel, ramming into the ship and lets the wheel go. Sonic runs off and they started to board the other ship. Sonette grabs Amy and runs down to watch. Sonette then watch Sonic. Then a wolf came over and smiles at her.

"You." Sonette said, remembering him from the attack a while ago.

"I thought you were a maid." he said. Sonette grabs her sword and push Amy who runs up stairs.

"You thought wrong." Sonette then said. Amy then turns around to see Sonette and the wolf fighting. She runs back down and Sonette kicks the wolf back who grabs the side of the ship. She then stabs him and throws him over.

"Sonette." Amy said as she runs over.

"I'm okay" Sonette whispers. Sonic and the others started to bring supplies over and destroyed the ship. Sonette and Amy walk up and Sonette grabs he wheel.

"Get us out of here sis!" Sonic shouts and Sonette nods as she turns the wheel and they headed off.

"So what else can't you do besides dancing?" Amy asks as Sonic walks up.

"I can't cook." Sonette replies and Sonic smiles as Amy walks to the railing.

"You always did avoid cooking." Sonic said.

"You know, you never told me her name?" Sonette asks.

"This ship." Sonic said and Sonette nods. "Sonette." he then said and Sonette looks at him shock. Did he really name his ship after her? Sure they were close growing up, but were they that close? Sonette looks down. "As I said, I thought you were dead." Sonic said and Sonette sighs as she looks forward. Sonic then smiles as he takes his hat off and puts it on Sonette. "This was dad's hat." Sonic said.

"I remember him wearing it all the time. I asked him a lot on why." Sonette said.

"Be back soon." Sonic said walking off. Sonette looks at Amy who is smiling at her.

"Could you teach me how to sail?" Amy asks, walking over.

"Come on." Sonette said. Amy ducks under Sonette's arm and stands right in front of her. Amy place her hands where Sonette's hands were and Sonette place her hands on Amy's. Amy felt a slight blush across her cheeks.

"This is so cool." Amy said and Sonette chuckles.

"It has its moments." Sonette said.

"No way would my father let me do this." Amy tells Sonette. "He said it's something a lady doesn't need to know as well as fighting." Amy explains.

"That could change out here." Sonette tells her and Amy looks back. "Just saying." Sonette adds.

"You would really teach me how to fight." Amy said shock.

"I do." Sonette replies and Amy smiles.

"I would love that." Amy said.

"Then it's a plan then." Sonette tells her and Amy face forward. "Let's start here." Sonette said.

"Okay." Amy said smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

**3 weeks later**

As the weeks went on, Sonette kept to her promise and started training Amy and teaching Amy more about her past and who she really is. Amy enjoys learning about Sonette. Sonette has means so much to Amy and know is her chance to. Sonette and Amy are sitting in Sonic's quarters. They were sitting on the floor with their back to the wall. Amy sighs and Sonette looks at her worried.

"Are you okay?" Sonette asks.

"I don't want to go back." Amy tells her and Sonette looks at her shock. "I want to stay here." Amy tells her.

"You have to go back." Sonette said. "You are a Rose."

"But I don't want to, I want to stay here with you." Amy tells her.

"You can't." Sonette whispers. "And why would you want to stay with me? What about your father?" Sonette then asks. Amy sighs and Sonette sighs. "You can't change who you are." Sonette tells her.

"You did." Amy said.

"No I didn't." Sonette said taking her left gloves off, staring at the mark. "I didn't change who I was, I just hid it. For the two years I lived in fear." Sonette explains.

"I'm sorry." Amy said.

"Don't be." Sonette tells her. Amy grabs Sonette's left hand, staring at the mark.

"How old were you?" Amy asks.

"I was 13." Sonette replies. "It was on my birthday." she adds.

"Did it hurt?" Amy asks and Sonette chuckles.

"A lot." Sonette replies as she turns to face Amy. "Being the second eldest, I was second. I laid my hand down and my father put the hot metal onto the blame of my hand. Sonic was right beside me." she explains.

"Why did you get it?" Amy asks.

"I was young and I wanted to be just like my father. I looked up to my father, he was everything to me and I mean everything. Mother didn't like the idea of me being more of a male than female, but my father didn't care. He taught me fight and to look after myself. He is the reason I am who I am." Sonette explains as she looks at Amy who looks up at her. Sonette then sighs as she gets up and puts her glove on. "I better go and check on Sonic." Sonette said.

"Okay" Amy whispers and Sonette walks off. She walks up to Sonic who smiles at her.

"Hey sis." Sonic greets.

"Hi." Sonette whispers

"Tails." Sonic said. Tails takes over and Sonette follows Sonic to the back. "What is it?" Sonic asks worry.

"Amy doesn't want to go home." Sonette replies and Sonic looks at her confused.

"And this is a bad thing because." Sonic said.

"She can't stay Sonic." Sonette tells him and Sonic sighs.

"What do you want?" Sonic asks.

"It doesn't matter what I want." Sonette tells him.

"Sonette." Sonic whispers.

"She's my best friend Sonic, I want what's best for her. This life, isn't that." Sonette tells him.

"Just think about it." Sonic said walking off and Sonette sighs as she looks at the ocean.

'What is there to think about?' Sonette thought as she closes her eyes.

"Sonette." she heard Amy said. Sonette opens her eyes to see Amy next to her.

"Sorry." Sonette said.

"Don't be." Amy tells her and Sonette sighs as she looks at the ocean. "I'm sorry if I said anything that upset you." Amy then said.

"It's okay, you really didn't." Sonette tells her.

"When you talked about your father, you seemed a little upset." Amy said and Sonette sighs. "What is it?" Amy asks.

"This life, it's not… it's… never mind." Sonette tells her and Amy grabs Sonette's hands.

"No, tell me." Amy said and Sonette sighs.

"I want what's best for you, this life, that's not it." Sonette tells her and Amy sighs.

"But I don't want to lose you." Amy tells Sonette who sighs. "I don't want to be alone." Amy then said and Sonette looks at her shock.

"Oh Amy, you will never be alone." Sonette tells her.

"But you are the only person I have met that truly cares about me, listen to me, you… you remind me of Allison." Amy tells her with tears in her eyes. Sonette looks at her shock. Who is Allison?

"Who is Allison?" Sonette asks. "You have never mention anyone name Allison before." Sonette adds.

"She was my sister, Mephiles killed her and my mother, Grace." Amy tells her.

"Oh Amy, I am so sorry." Sonette said and Amy gives Sonette a hug. Sonette sighs as she wraps her arms around Amy. "I promise you Amy, you will never be alone, but your father needs you. You are all he has left in this world." Sonette tells her.

"My father hasn't been the same since mother and Allison died." Amy whispers. Sonette looks back to see Sonic who winks at her. Sonette looks down at Amy who looks up at her.

"He is still your father and he loves you very much." Sonette tells her.

"I know." Amy whispers. As the day went on, Sonette organise Sonic's quarters for her and Amy since this is where they are staying. Amy walks over and Sonette smiles.

"Are you okay Amy?" Sonette asks as she sits at Sonic's desk.

"I'm fine." Amy replies as she walks over and sits on Sonette's lap.

"Look, after earlier." Sonette starts.

"Don't." Amy tells her and Sonette sighs. "You think my father would be worried?" Amy then asks.

"I do, he told me himself that you are all he has." Sonette tells her.

"When?" Amy asks.

"A little over a month ago." Sonette replies.

"Oh." Amy said.

"Don't worry." Sonette tells her and Amy leans back. Sonette looks at her and felt a slight blush.

"You know what I want?" Amy asks.

"What?" Sonette asks softly.

"A hot bath." Amy replies and Sonette chuckles.

"That would be nice." Sonette said. "Sorry I can't get you one."

"It's okay." Amy said. "I'm just lucky to have you."

"I do my best." Sonette said and Amy smiles.

"Yeah, you always there and you always look after me." Amy said.

"It's my job and why wouldn't I? I care about you Amy." Sonette tells her and Amy closes her eyes. Sonette wraps her arms around Amy and leans back. She needs to protect Amy, more than ever now they are out here.


	17. Chapter 17

Sonette wakes up to Sonic yelling and sighs. She then saw Amy lying right in front of her. Sonette gets up, covering Amy with the blanket and walks out. With a sigh she walks up to Sonic who smiles.

"Morning." Sonic greets.

"Morning." Sonette said. "Amy is still asleep so try to keep it down." Sonette tells him and Sonic nods.

"Sorry." Sonic said. "How did you sleep?"

"Alright I guess." Sonette replies.

"We'll be at Emerald Cove by nightfall." Sonic tells her.

"Won't be safe for Amy there." Sonette said.

"No so you will have to keep her by you." Sonic tells her.

"You don't have to tell me Sonic, Amy always stays with me." Sonette said.

"Take it easy Sonette." Sonic said.

"I always do Sonic." Sonette said.

"I can think of times when you almost got yourself killed." Sonic said and Sonette sighs.

"Let's leave the past in the past, please." Sonette tells him.

"Just saying." Sonic said.

"I know, we also have to keep an eye out for Mephiles and his men. They killed Amy's mother and older sister, we have to make sure he doesn't get Amy." Sonette explains.

"Wait, Amy had a sister." Sonic said shock.

"Had, her name was Allison." Sonette said.

"That's sad." Sonic whispers.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers.

"Keep her close then, we are still in Mephiles' land so we have to keep our heads low." Sonic tells her.

"Got it Sonic." Sonette said.

"I know sis." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you should have seen this coming when your men grabbed her." Sonette tells him.

"Yeah, well I only wanted you." Sonic admits.

"Love you too Sonic." Sonette said.

"You know I love you sis." Sonic said. Sonette walks to the side and sighs as Amy walks over

"Morning" Sonette greets.

"Morning." Amy said.

"How did you sleep?" Sonette asks.

"Great." Amy replies. "Better than I thought."

"By nightfall we will be at Emerald Cove. Once there you cannot leave my side, no even for a second." Sonette tells her.

"I know Sonette." Amy whispers.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." Sonette tells her.

"I know, you're a good friend." Amy said smiling and Sonette smiles.

"I do try." Sonette said. "Look, I know a lot of sickos in Emerald Cove, that's why I'm making sure." Sonette explains.

"What do you mean?" Amy asks scared.

"I know a few men that have… you know… taken advantage of pretty young girls." Sonette explains and Amy looks at her shock.

"I… I…" Amy said as she grabs Sonette's arm.

"So please Amy, never ever let me go." Sonette pleads.

"I promise, I won't." Amy said. They made it to Emerald Cove and it was getting dark. Sonette walks off and looks around. She then turns around as Amy walks off and next to her. Sonette smiles as Amy looks around.

"Now what?" Amy asks.

"I know someone who could get us a place." Sonette tells her as they started walking. Sonette wraps her arm around Amy's waist and pulls her close.

"I don't like it here." Amy whispers.

"Just stay by me." Sonette told her. Amy wraps her arms around Sonette as they came to a tavern. She walks over to Big D behind the bar.

"Hello Sonette." Big D greets and Sonette smiles. "It's been two years, where have you been?" Big D then asks.

"You know be Big D, I have been busy." Sonette replies. "I need a place to stay, is the upstairs room free" Sonette then asks.

"It is." Big D replies as he hands her a key and Sonette smiles as she hands it to Amy. "No one is up there either, just you now." Big D explains.

"Thanks Big D, you are the best." Sonette said.

"You know I am always here for you girl." Big D said and Sonette chuckles.

"Well hello stranger!" she heard a voice shout and Sonette sighs as turns around to see a chipmunk.

"Jeremy." Sonette said.

"And look what you got, Amelia Rose." Jeremy said. "I'll be more than happy to take her off your hands."

"Piss off Jeremy." Sonette said as she drags Amy out and around the side. They then walks up stairs to a door and Sonette opens it. Amy walks in and Sonette follows her, closing and locks the door. The area was small, a round table to the left with three chairs, two bookcases behind it and one to the left. There was a railing and down was the tavern. Sonette looks at Amy who looked a little worried. "Come on." Sonette said as she walks into the room. It was small with a bookcase across from the door, a double bed to the left with a window across form that and two bedside tables on either side. Sonette walks over and closes the window as Amy walks in and closes the door.

"It's small and it smells here." Amy whispers.

"I know, but this is the best we do that has a bed and doesn't smell worse. Trust me, this smell is pretty good compare to other areas here." Sonette said as she takes her jacket off and sits it on the bedside table which was pushed against the wall.

"That's worries me." Amy said as Sonette then takes her boots off and looks at Amy.

"Sorry Amy, this is how I use to live so I am use to the smell." Sonette admits.

"How?" Amy asks.

"It's a long story." Sonette replies. "Look, my childhood and how I was raise was different from you Amy. You grew up in that large house with maids and hot food always there. I grew up in a little house where we fought just to get bread. We are from different worlds Amy." Sonette explains.

"I'm sorry." Amy said.

"Don't be, let's just get some sleep." Sonette tells her. Amy takes her shoes off and lies down in the bed. Sonette puts the sword on the bedside table and lies down too.

"I'm scared." Amy said.

"It's going to be okay, try to sleep." Sonette said as she closes her eyes. She then opens her eyes as she felt Amy buries her face into her back. She then looks back and Amy has her eyes closes. Sonette looks forward and smiles as she tries to get some sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Sonette wakes up to knocking and looks back to see Amy awake. Sonette got up, puts her boots and jacket on, and then puts her sword away. She then walks out and open the door to see Fire the Hedgehog. Fire wraps his arms around Sonette's waist, picking her up into a hug.

"Fire, no!" Sonette shouts and Fire chuckles.

"Your back baby girl." Fire said.

"Fire, put me down." Sonette whines and Fire drops her.

"It's so good to see you girl." Fire said.

"Sonette." she heard Amy whispers.

"It's okay." Sonette said as she looks back to see Amy in the doorway to the room. "Come on." Sonette said and Amy walks over, wrapping her arms around Sonette.

"Amelia Rose." Fire said confused.

"Long story but I'm hungry." Sonette tells him.

"Come on." Fire said and they walked off. "A lot of us thought you died." Fire said.

"So I have been told, it wasn't part of the plan though." Sonette explains as they walk into the tavern and sat down. Big D then sat bowls down; Sonette and Fire started eating, but Amy didn't. Sonette takes her hand and Amy looks at her.

"Sorry." Amy said as she starts eating and Sonette sighs.

"How did you get Amelia Rose with you?" Fire asks.

"It's kinder a long story." Sonette tells him. "To shorten it for you; for the last two years I have worked in Amy's house as a maid." Sonette explains and Fire looks at her shock.

"Really." Fire said shock.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers.

"Sonette." Jeremy said walking over.

"I told you piss off." Sonette tells him.

"Come on, share." Jeremy said as he runs his hand down Amy's side. Sonette got up, grabbing Jeremy by the scruff of his shirt and punched him, knocking him down. She then grabs him and slams him into the bar.

"Touch my rose again, I will kill you." Sonette tells him. "She belongs to me." she then said, then punch him down again. Sonette walks back and grabs Amy, picking her up bridal style.

"Let's go." Fire said walking out with Sonette right behind him.

"I can walk." Amy whispers.

"Not now." Sonette tells her and Amy nods as she looks around. A lot of people were staring at them. Amy closes her eyes and buries her face into Sonette.

"You better start moving and fast. I don't like the way they are looking at you" Fire tells her. Sonette started running and headed back to the ship. Once there she was Sonic and Knuckles going over a few things with another fox.

"What is it?" Sonic asks worry.

"We have to leave, now." Sonette said, then gets on. She then runs to Sonic's quarters and closes the door. She then looks at Amy who opens her eyes and looks at Sonette.

"Are we safe?" Amy asks as Sonette walks to Sonic's desk and sits her down.

"We are." Sonette tells her.

"What you said to Jeremy." Amy starts.

"I said it to make him leave you alone." Sonette tells her. "Sorry, I should have thought of something better to say."

"Don't be." Amy said as Sonic walks over.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asks worry.

"Fine, just some problems." Sonette tells him. "Did use get everything?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Sonic tells them. "We're going west, heading to Southpine."

"Who named that place?" Sonette asks "Sorry, but Southpine, really?"

"Yeah, it's silly." Sonic said. "I better go, come up when you two are ready." he then said walking out. Sonette looks at Amy who looks at her.

"Don't worry Amy, Southpine isn't as bad as Emerald Cove." Sonette tells her and Amy smiles. "You'll be safe."

"Thanks Sonette." Amy said, giving Sonette a hug and Sonette smiles.

"Anytime Amy." Sonette said. "I told you I was going to look after you."

"I know, but that Jeremy guy. He really scared me." Amy tells her.

"I know, he has that way with women." Sonette said. Amy lets her go and they head up. As they say went on, Sonette and Amy were enjoying the sun and talking when Sonette saw a ship. Sonette sighs, she knew who it was and knows this isn't going to end well.

"That's Scourge." Knuckles said and Sonette sighs as she looks up at Sonic. Sonette then drags Amy to the other side of the ship and sits on the railing with Amy standing between her legs. She then saw Scourge the Hedgehog and a group of pirates board the ship. Sonic walks down and greeted Scourge.

"Scourge." Sonic greets.

"How did you get Amelia Rose?" Scourge asks walking over.

"Eyes off, she's mine." Sonette tells him.

"Is she now?" Scourge asks.

"She is so back off." Sonette tells him as she pulls Amy close and wraps her arms around her waist. Amy looks back, then buries her face into Sonette.

"How did you get her?" Scourge asks.

"It doesn't matter Scourge." Sonette tells him. Amy went red as she felt Sonette's hand slid down her back and on her butt. "She is mine, that's all that does matter and you know I don't like sharing." Sonette tells him and Scourge chuckles.

"Sonette." Sonic said. Sonette stands up and takes Amy to Sonic's quarters and locks the door.

"Why can't they leave me alone?" Amy asks. "That's twice in one day." Amy adds.

"I don't know Amy, I really don't." Sonette said.

"Even if you tell them that I'm yours, they keep trying." Amy said annoy.

"Men." Sonette said and Amy sighs.

"I'm sorry." Amy whispers.

"Don't be Amy." Sonette tells her and Amy gives her a hug. "It's going to be okay, you'll see." Sonette tells her.

"When will Scourge leave?" Amy asks.

"I don't know, but while he is around, I need you to… well act like you are mine. If Scourge finds out that's a lie, he'll try to take you." Sonette explains softly.

"Okay, what do… I mean, what… what do I have to do?" Amy asks, going red.

"Don't fight me." Sonette replies. Then Sonic and Scourge walks in.

"We need to talk." Sonic said. Sonic walks over and sits in his seat while Sonette and Scourge sat across from the desk. Amy then sits on Sonette's lap with her legs hanging over the side. Sonette has her arms wrapped around her.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"Mephiles knows Amy is missing." Scourge replies.

"Great." Sonette whispers.

"I'm still shock you have her and she isn't fighting you." Scourge said.

"Well you know me Scourge when it comes to the ladies. Amy is a rare woman and she's so soft to touch." Sonette said as she runs her hand up Amy's leg. Amy went red as she rest her head on Sonette's shoulder. Sonic chuckles.

"Of course." Scourge said.

"Besides, the ladies love me more than you Scourge." Sonette tells him.

"Enough." Sonic tells them.

"Of course." Scourge said. "You two take care." Scourge said as he got up and walks out. Sonette sighs as she sits Amy down and Amy sits down on the other chair.

"Sorry Amy." Sonette whispers.

"No, it's okay." Amy whispers.

"If Scourge got his hands on you, he would make your life a living hell, turning you into his play thing." Sonic tells her and Sonette sighs.

"He's done it before." Sonette whispers.

"He has." Amy said. Sonic sighs as he looks at Sonette who looks down. "S-Sonette, did he really do that to you?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, I was 14 when that happened." Sonette explains.

"I… I'm so sorry Sonette." Amy said.

"Don't be, it's the past." Sonette said as she looks at Amy.

"You two stay here till Scourge leaves." Sonic said as he gets up and walks out.

"That's why you… what did you mean by ladies love you more?" Amy asks.

"I… I have dated a couple of women." Sonette admits as she went red. Amy looks at her shock.

"Oh." Amy said.

"And after what Scourge did to me, I avoided men, till James came into my life. He changed me, he was kind, caring, charming." Sonette explains and sighs.

"I'm sorry." Amy said and Sonette smiles.

"I'm fine Amy." Sonette tells. Amy gets up and sits on Sonette's lap, pulling her into a hug and resting her chin on top of Sonette's head. Sonette has forehead her head rested on Amy's chest and smiles. "Thanks Amy." Sonette whispers.

"Anytime." Amy said as she closes her eyes and Sonette wraps her arms around Amy. Sonette doesn't understand why Amy is always so nice to her, but she is grateful Amy is here.


	19. Chapter 19

**2 weeks later**

Weeks flown pass when Scourge was here last. Amy and Sonette are always together, Amy never leaves Sonette side and Sonette makes sure she is always with Amy. She can't risk Scourge coming back, but if he does, they need to do their act. Sonette needs to protect Amy. It was a stormy day, Sonette left Amy in Sonic's quarters. She didn't want Amy to get wet. Sonette grabs Sonic's hat before it blew away.

"Thanks sis." Sonic said.

"This is a big storm Sonic." Sonette said.

"Hang on!" Tails shouts. Sonette grabs the railing in front of the wheel and Sonic sighs. "Whoa!" Tails shouts as he slips and goes to fall off, but clings to the edge. Sonette runs over and grabs him, pulling him on.

"Tails!" Sonic shouts.

"I'm okay!" Tails shouts, then grabs Sonette's hips.

"I got you Tails." Sonette tells him as she grabs the edge.

"Sonette, take him under!" Sonic tells her.

"Come on." Sonette said and the pair start walking. Once Tails was safe, Sonette runs back to Sonic.

"This storm better pass soon!" Sonic shouts. "You should get to Amy!" Sonic tells her.

"I'm not leaving you yet!" Sonette tells him.

"Now Sonette and take the hat!" Sonic tells her and Sonette sighs.

"Fine!" Sonette shouts walking off. She push the door open and stumbles into Sonic's quarters to see a worried Amy. Sonette closes the door and sighs. "Damn that's a big storm." Sonette said walking over and sits the hat on the desk.

"Are you okay?" Amy asks worry.

"I'm fine, just want this storm to piss off." Sonette replies. The ship tilted and Amy look at Sonette worried "It's okay Amy" Sonette assures her. Amy then clings to Sonette as the ship tilt again and Sonette smiles "I got you" Sonette assures her.

"I hate storms" Amy whispers as she looks up at Sonette. Sonette wraps her arms around Amy and Amy smiles as she felt a blush. She felt safe in Sonette's arms

"Don't worry Amy, I'm here" Sonette tells her and Amy rest her head on Sonette's shoulder "Come on, we should lay down" Sonette said and Amy lets her go. They walk to the side and Sonette lies down. Amy then lies down in front of her and closes her eyes. When they woke, the storm was gone. Sonette gets up without waking Amy and grabs Sonic's hat. She then walks out and saw it was sunny. She smiles as she heads up. Sonic smiles at her.

"Hey sis." Sonic greets.

"Here." Sonic said and Sonic chuckles as he grabs it, then puts it on Sonette. "I'm going to get some shut eye, you take over." Sonic tells her.

"Are you sure?" Sonette asks as Tails runs over.

"Yeah, Tails will look after you." Sonic said walking off and Sonette takes over.

"Thanks Sonic." Sonette whispers and sighs.

"Uh, thank you for saving me last night." Tails said and Sonette smiles.

"Don't mention it." Sonette said. Amy then walks over and smiles.

"The sun is out." Amy said.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers.

"We should make it to Southpine by nightfall." Tails tells them.

"I hope so." Sonette said and Tails smiles.

"I'm just glad that storm is gone." Amy said and Tails smiles.

"Yeah, I hate storms. They scare me and after what happened last night." Tails said.

"What happened?" Amy asks.

"I… I almost fell off. Sonette saved me." Tails replies and Amy smiles.

"That sounds like Sonette." Amy whispers and Sonette smiles. When they made it to Southpine it dark and the moon was high Sonette and Amy walks off the ship and looks around.

"Come on." Sonette said as she wraps her arm around Amy and started walking. Amy sighs as she wraps her arms around Sonette, she was tired.

"Where are we going?" Amy asks softly.

"We'll find a place." Sonette said. She then saw Teagan the Fox who walks over to them. "Teagan." Sonette said pulling her into a hug.

"Hey there stranger." Teagan said.

"It's so good to see you." Sonette said letting her go.

"You two look a little lost." Teagan said.

"Trying to find a place to stay." Sonette tells her.

"That's a mission." Teagan said. "Come on, you can stay at my place." she then walking off and Sonette follow, dragging Amy along.

"When did you move here?" Sonette asks.

"A little over two years ago." Teagan replies. They made it to Teagan's place and Teagan made them the spear bed up for them.

"Thanks again Teagan." Sonette said.

"It's okay, I don't get home till lunch so this is goodbye." Teagan said.

"I'll be back when I can, I promise." Sonette said.

"It's okay." Teagan said walking out. Sonette locks up and walks to the room to see Amy sitting on the side of the bed, waiting.

"I'm surprise you are not asleep." Sonette said taking her jacket off. "Amy." Sonette said as she takes her sword off, siting it down and walks over to Amy.

"Sorry." Amy said.

"Don't be, I was just worried." Sonette tells her. "Don't worry, I'll see if I can get Sonic drop by Fantasmal Forest. There's an amazing swimming area with a waterfall. You'll love it." Sonette explains as she walks off and takes her boots off.

"Sounds nice." Amy said standing up and Sonette walks over.

"Are you okay?" Sonette asks worried. Amy sighs as she looks at Sonette.

"I have a feeling and I don't know what to do." Amy said and Sonette sighs.

"Talk to me." Sonette said. Amy kiss Sonette, wrapping her arms around Sonette's neck who wraps her arms around Amy as they continued kissing. Sonette rest her forehead on Amy's who smiles at Sonette. "Are you sure?" Sonette asks.

"I am." Amy replies. "I feel safe and happy around you, I love you Sonette. You have looked around me, helped me, train me and always have been by me. More than Shadow would have ever done. You have open my eyes" she then explains. Sonette then pulls her into a kiss and Amy wraps her arms around Sonette's waist.


	20. Chapter 20

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs as she looks at Amy who was still asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about last night. She never thought Amy would fall in love with her. Sure she has had a crush on Amy after nine months of her being there, but Amy falling for her. She was more than just beautiful, she's kind, caring, smart and wise. Sonette smiles as she runs her hand along Amy's side.

"Sonette." Amy whispers and Sonette smiles as she starts kissing Amy's shoulder, over the bite mark she gave her. Amy rolls over onto her back and smiles at Sonette. "I can get use to this." Amy whispers.

"To what?" Sonette asks.

"Waking up and seeing you next to me." Amy tells her as she puts her hand on the side of Sonette's face. Sonette smiles as she grabs Amy's hand and kiss it. "Please don't make me go, I want to be with you." Amy begs.

"You're not going anywhere." Sonette tells her. "We're going to need to get you a new outfit though." Sonette adds and Amy smiles.

"Okay." Amy whispers.

"Come on, I'm sure Sonic will be waiting for us." Sonette said as she got up and dress. She then helps Amy and they headed off. Once at the ship, they saw Sonic and Tails talking.

"Girls." Sonic greets.

"Boys." Sonette said as Amy got on. "So where are we going next brother?" Sonette then asks.

"Haven't figure that out yet." Sonic replies.

"Where do you want to go?" Tails asks.

"I was thinking Fantasmal Forest." Sonette tells them. "I can show Amy to the swimming spot while you do what you do best." she explains.

"I like that idea." Sonic said.

"I'll tell the others." Tails said walking off.

"How's Amy?" Sonic asks.

"Um." Sonette said and chuckles.

"Sonette." Sonic said and Sonette smiles.

"She is finally mine." Sonette tells him. Sonic looks at her shock then chuckles.

"Smooth move sis." Sonic said. Sonette got on and Sonic follows her. They walk up to the wheel and they headed off. Sonette was leaning against the railing in front of Sonic. "You always loved the fancy women." Sonic said.

"Well there was James, he was nice." Sonette said. "But he passed away, killed by Mephiles' men."

"I'm sorry." Sonic said.

"The sad thing is, after Scourge attacked us. I talked to him about one of us dying. Mainly him and he told me to move on." Sonette explains.

"He sounded like a good man." Sonic said.

"He was." Sonette said as Amy walks over and stands with her. "Also need to get Amy some new clothes." Sonette tells Sonic.

"After Fantasmal Forest, we'll head to Sunset Coast. I have a lot of friends there that will help us." Sonic explains.

"Sunset Coast, that's a small village." Sonette said. "Is Blaze and the others there?" Sonette then asks curious.

"Yeah, it's really the only safe place we have." Sonic replies.

"I heard father saying he wants to burn that place down." Amy whispers.

"That wouldn't surprise me." Sonic admits.

"Let's hope your father doesn't catch up or Shadow." Sonette tells her. "I can hear Shadow saying that he was right, that they should have listen to him." Sonette adds and Amy giggles.

"Me too." Amy said and Sonette smiles as Amy gives her a hug.

"Well at least you can tell everyone she's yours and mean it." Sonic said. Amy went red and Sonette chuckles.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers, then kiss the top of Amy's head. Amy looks up at her and smiles at Sonette. "Are you ok Ames?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amy replies.

"Good." Sonette said.

"It's at least a three day journey to Fantasmal Forest." Sonic tells them.

"Thanks again Sonic." Sonette said.

"Anytime sis and besides, Fantasmal Forest is a great idea." Sonic tells her. "Get some more fruit and booze there."

"Of course." Sonette said.

"Don't worry, I'll get you something." Sonic tells her and Sonette smirks.

"You better." Sonette then said. As the day went on, Sonette and Amy stayed out of the way and enjoyed the view.

"Sonette." Amy whispers.

"Yeah." Sonette said, looking at her.

"Do you think I'm crazy, for admitting for my feelings towards you?" Amy asks.

"No Ames, I'm more shock than anything." Sonette admits.

"You are so kind to me and so nice. I need you." Amy tells her.

"You know your father won't accept us, right?" Sonette asks and Amy sighs as she turns to face Sonette.

"I know, that's why we can't go back to Delos." Amy tells her. "I mean, you will be killed for having the mark." Amy adds and Sonette sighs.

"Come on, we should talk more in Sonic's quarters." Sonette tells her and Amy nods. The pair walks down and into the quarters and Sonette locks the door.

"I just have a bad feeling." Amy admits.

"So do I, but let's not worry about that." Sonette said as she walks off and lies down. "I'm still tired." Sonette said. Amy giggles as she walks over and lies down with Sonette. Sonette rolls onto her side so she was facing Amy. Sonette then place her hand on Amy's hip.

"Sonette." Amy whispers.

"What?" Sonette asks, then pulls Amy into a kiss. "My rose." Sonette said and Amy giggles.

"So, what's the plan?" Amy then asks. "I mean we can't stay with your brother, can we?"

"We can." Sonette replies. "But what do you want to do?"

"I just want to be with you." Amy replies and Sonette smiles as she runs her hand under Amy's dress. "Sonette." Amy whines and Sonette pulls her into a kiss. Amy moans as she wraps her arms around Sonette who is kissing her neck. "Sonette." Amy whispers.

"What's wrong?" Sonette asks softly.

"Nothing." Amy replies "I love you."

"I love you too." Sonette said as she runs her hand down Amy's leg who smiles at Sonette.

"I thought you wanted a nap." Amy said.

"I do want a nap." Sonette said as she rolls onto her back. Amy smiles as she lies on top of Sonette, rest her head on Sonette's chest. "Why are you lying on me?" Sonette asks.

"You're so warm." Amy replies. Sonette throw the blanket over them and Amy giggles.

"Nap time." Sonette said as she closes her eyes and Amy smiles as she slides next to Sonette, snuggling into Sonette's side. Sonette smiles.


	21. Chapter 21

**3 days later**

They made it Fantasmal Forest, it was midday. Sonette couldn't stop smiling. It has been awhile since she was here last.

"You two be careful." Sonic tells them.

"We will Sonic." Sonette tells him.

"I worry sis." Sonic said.

"I know and don't worry, we'll be back for dinner." Sonette said.

"I hope so or I will come for you." Sonic tells her. Sonette chuckles.

"Come on Amy." Sonette said. Sonette lead Amy through the rainforest to the swimming spot. There was a small water fall leading to the clear water.

"You can see the bottom." Amy said. Sonette smiles as she starts getting undress.

"Care to join me Amy?" Sonette asks as walks over and dives in. Amy smiles as she takes her dress of and dives in. Sonette wraps her arms around Amy who clings to her.

"I still can't swim." Amy said.

"I'll have to teach you then." Sonette said and Amy smiles as she kiss Sonette. After their swim, they got out, dress and headed back to the ship. Sonette sighs as she looks at Amy. Sonette gets the feeling she is taking advantage of Amy. She feels guilty. "Amy, are you sure you want this? To be with me and this life?" Sonette asks.

"I do." Amy replies.

"But are you?" Sonette asks.

"When I first saw you Sonette, I saw something, but you always kept to yourself. You didn't let anyone get close. I even asked the other maids to find out more about you. No one really knew much." Amy explains. "I want to be here Sonette, with you." Amy tells her and Sonette smiles.

"I just need you to be sure." Sonette said. Amy stops and Sonette stops, then walks closer to Amy. "Did I do something wrong?" Sonette asks worry.

"Marry me." Amy said and Sonette looks at her shock.

"That's a big leap Amy, I mean we have been dating for three days." Sonette tells her.

"I don't care, I don't see you out of my life. After the two years of you saving my life, protecting me and always being there, I don't care how long we have been dating. You have been with me this whole time and when I was down, you picked me up. I love you Sonette." Amy explains. "So marry me." she said again and Sonette pulls her into a kiss.

"Are you sure?" Sonette whispers.

"I'll do anything to be with Sonette." Amy tells her and Sonette smiles.

"Let's head back." Sonette said and the pair made back. Sonette left Amy with Tails and grabbed Sonic, pulling him aside.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"Want to organise a wedding?" Sonette asks.

"Wait, what." Sonic said shock and then smiles. "You and Amy." Sonic then said smiling.

"She wants me to marry her, she said she'll do anything to be with me." Sonette explains.

"She really must love you to move so fast." Sonic said.

"She brought up everything I have done for her in the last two years, I think she has liked me for a while." Sonette explains.

"Do you want to have it at Sunset Coast?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Sonette replies as Amy walks over. "We can have the wedding at Sunset Coast." Sonette tells Amy who smiles.

"Okay, good idea." Amy said.

"Be right back." Sonette said walking off and Amy sighs.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"I love Sonette so much and I want to prove it to her." Amy admits and Sonic sighs.

"I think she knows." Sonic said and Amy looks at him. "Um, if you really want to, you can get the mark, but only if you want to." Sonic tells her.

"Yeah, can I? I mean me being a Rose." Amy asks.

"Sonette's a pirate, I mean my mother go her mark because of my father. Same reason too, she fell for him and they got married." Sonic explains and Amy smiles as Sonette walks back.

"What are you talking about?" Sonette asks.

"Nothing" Sonic replies as he walks off.

"I want to get the mark." Amy tells Sonette who goes into shock.

"Are you sure? I mean that's… um." Sonette starts, but stops and sighs.

"I want to be with you and I will do anything to prove it." Amy tells her.

"I love you Amy, you don't have to do anything to prove that you want to be with me. I know you do." Sonette explains. "But, if you really want to."

"I do." Amy said.

"Okay then" Sonette said, giving in. "It's going to hurt a lot and I mean a lot." Sonette tells her.

"I know, I remember you telling me when you got yours." Amy said and Sonette chuckles.

"Okay then." Sonette said. When night came, Sonette and Amy got their own fire started away from the others and a couple bottle of whisky. Sonette was enjoying the moment with Amy in front of her, drinking whisky for the first time. Amy leans back and Sonette smiles.

"This is amazing." Amy said. "Look at those starts, they are so beautiful." Amy then said.

"They are." Sonette said, then starts kissing Amy's neck.

"Sonette." Amy whines.

"What?" Sonette asks.

"Not here." Amy replies.

"You're not fun." Sonette said lying down and Amy kneels over her.

"That's not fair." Amy said and Sonette sits up, sitting her bottle in the sand next to her. She then grabs Amy's bottle and sits it down. "What?" Amy asks. Sonette wraps her arms around Amy's neck, pulling her into a kiss. Amy smiles as they lay down and Amy place her hand on either side of Sonette's head. Sonette runs her hands up Amy's legs. They then stop when they heard a twig snap. Amy gets up and Sonette quickly gets up, grabbing their bottles, then Amy's hand and runs over to the others. Sonic looks at them worried.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"Someone was watching us." Sonette replies as she looks back.

"Stay here with me." Sonic tells them.

"Yeah, good idea." Sonette said and they sat down. Amy sat on Sonette's lap and Sonette sighs. Who could be out there and watching her? It doesn't matter. She gave Amy her bottle and they kept drinking. Sonic place his hand on Sonette's shoulder. Sonette looks at him and nods. Sonic smiles and Sonette rest her forehead on top of Amy's head.


	22. Chapter 22

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs as she looks at Amy who is fast asleep under her arm. Sonette moans as she sits up. Sonic then walks over and Sonette smiles.

"Time to get up." Sonic tells her. Amy yawns as she slowly opens her eyes and sits up. Sonic puts his hand out and Sonette grabs it. Sonette then helps Amy up and they grab their gear. They made their way to the ship to see Scourge. Sonette pulls Amy back and Scourge chuckles.

"You weren't joking when you said Amelia was yours." Scourge said.

"You sick twisted peace of shit." Sonette said and Sonic walks over, then punch Scourge.

"That's for spying on my sister." Sonic tells Scourge who wipes the blood off his lip.

"Guess I had that coming." Scourge said.

"Sonette, wait on the ship." Sonic tells her. Sonette grabs Amy and walks off. They got on the ship and Knuckles walks over.

"Is everything okay?" Knuckles asks.

"Scourge was the one spying on me and Amy." Sonette replies. Sonic then gets on and Sonette sighs.

"Let's go!" Sonic shouts walking off. Sonette sighs as she walks to the other side of the ship with Amy. Sonette looks at Sonic who smiles and winks at Sonette. Sonette chuckles as she looks at Amy.

"What is it?" Amy asks.

"Just thinking." Sonette replies as Tails walks over. "Hey Tails." Sonette then said she turns to face him.

"Hey." Tails said.

"Are you okay?" Sonette asks as she drops down eye level to Tails.

"I'm fine." Tails replies as Amy walks next to Sonette and face Tails.

"So how did you meet my brother?" Sonette asks.

"A little over three years ago he saved my life. I told him if he needed anything, just ask. Two years ago he asked me to join him, he took me in and looked after since. Training me as well. I was never a fighter." Tails explains.

"Who tried to kill you?" Amy asks.

"Mephiles' men." Tails replies.

"Mephiles is a cruel man." Amy said and Sonette sighs as she remembers meeting him.

"He is a heartless and ruthless man." Sonette whispers.

"Are you okay?" Tails asks.

"I met Mephiles when he attacked Delos. His men killed James, the man I loved at the time. I met Mephiles who was looking for Amy. He doesn't like taking no for an answer. I barely made it out alive." Sonette explains and Amy sighs. "If he catches up, we are in trouble." Sonette adds as she stands up.

"Let's pray he doesn't." Tails said running off.

"And if he does?" Amy asks.

"I'll worry about that later." Sonette replies and Amy nods. "We also have to worry about your father and Shadow as well." Sonette adds.

"What do we do?" Amy asks.

"Keep moving." Sonette replies.

"Do you think that will work?" Amy asks.

"It's all we got." Sonette replies and Amy sighs.

"Right." Amy whispers.

"Why don't you rest in Sonic's quarters, I'll be in soon." Sonette said.

"Sure." Amy said walking off. Sonette sighs as she heads up to Sonic who looks at her worry.

"What is it sis?" Sonic asks worry.

"Just thinking." Sonette replies.

"What is it.?" Sonic asks.

"Everything that has happened in the last two years, I mean… it's just… never mind." Sonette tries to explain and Sonic sighs.

"Try not to think about it." Sonic tells her.

"What do we do when Shadow or Lionel or Mephiles catch us?" Sonette asks. "I… I can't lose Amy." Sonette whispers.

"And you won't." Sonic tells her.

"But with the amount of people hunting us, how can you say that?" Sonette asks.

"Have faith." Sonic tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I guess after father I lost all faith." Sonette admits and Sonic sighs as Tails walks over.

"Take over Tails." Sonic said. Tails nods as he takes the wheel and Sonic grabs Sonette. They walk away and Sonette sighs. "Sonette, why did you run?" Sonic asks.

"I panic." Sonette replies. "I couldn't stay there, I couldn't keep going so I ran." Sonette explains and Sonic sighs. "James took me a friend name Richard, he train me, gave me some clothes and sold me to Amy's father who was looking for some maids. James then took me over and Snow took me in, teaching me the rest." Sonette then explains.

"But why leave?" Sonic asks.

"I was scared." Sonette replies as she closes her eyes and Sonic looks at her shock. He has never seen Sonette scared before, she always acted brave. "I always hide it, but I couldn't. I ran away because I was scared Sonic." Sonette tells him as she opens her eyes. Sonette felt tears slid down her face and quickly wipes them away.

"Sonette… I… I'm so sorry." Sonic said.

"You just don't understand Sonic." Sonette tells him and Sonic sighs. "I better check on Amy." Sonette said as she goes to walk off, but Sonic grabs Sonette's hand, pulling her back and into a hug. Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sonette for not being able to protect you." Sonic said and Sonette sighs. "I should have been able to been there for you more, looked after you and been there for you, but I wasn't. I failed you." Sonic explains and Sonette sighs.

"I was scared, I… I want father back." Sonette cries.

"I know sis, I know." Sonic said. Sonette closes her eyes and Sonic kiss the top of Sonette's head. "I'm sorry I let you down." Sonic then said.

"You didn't let me down." Sonette whispers as she opens her eyes.

"I feel like I have." Sonic admits softly. Sonic lets Sonette go and Sonette sighs. "Take it easy sis." Sonic tells her.

"I will." Sonette said and walks off. She walks down in the Sonic's quarters. Sonette saw Amy sitting on Sonic's desk. Amy looks at Sonette worry and Sonette walks over. Amy gives Sonette a hug and Sonette smiles.

"Are you okay?" Amy asks worry.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"I was worry." Amy said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Sonette said. Amy lets her go and Sonette pulls Amy into a kiss. Amy wraps her arms around Sonette's neck. Sonette rest her forehead on Amy smiles. "I love you." Sonette whispers.

"I love you too." Amy said as she gives Sonette a hug. Sonette smiles as she wraps her arms around Amy. She isn't going to lose Amy, she will protect her.


	23. Chapter 23

**2 months later**

Sonette is standing by Sonic as the made it to Sunset Coast. Sonette sighs, she's worried what will happen here. Amy then walks over and Sonette smiles.

"Keep Amy close for a while, just in case the others get the wrong idea." Sonic tells Sonette.

"Got it." Sonette said. They came to the docks and Sonette sighs. Sonic gets off first and Sonette follows him. Then Blaze the Cat and Silver the Hedgehog walks over. Sonette looks over and smiles as Amy walks down. Sonette puts her hands out and Amy grabs Sonette. Sonette lifts her and moves her away from the edge.

"Thanks." Amy whispers.

"What is she doing here?" Blaze asks with anger in her voice. Amy looks at her shock as she hides behind Sonette.

"It's a long story." Sonic replies. "Come with me." Sonic then said and the trio walks off. Sonette sighs as Tails and Knuckles walks over.

"You better go Knuckles." Tails said.

"Right, see you around." Knuckles said and walks off. Sonette sighs as she looks at Amy who looks at her worry.

"You two should stay here, till Sonic takes care of a few things." Tails tells them and Sonette nods.

"Right." Sonette then said. Sonette sits down on the edge of the dock and Amy sits next to her.

"It's nice here." Amy whispers.

"It is, wait to you see the main beach here. Amazing." Sonette tells her and Amy smiles.

"I can't wait." Amy said and Sonette smiles.

"Sonette!" they heard Sonic call. Sonette gets up and looks back to see Sonic with Silver and Blaze.

"Come on." Sonette said, helping Amy up and the pair walks over.

"So a wedding." Blaze said.

"What, I thought you said you could do weddings at the last moment." Sonette said and Blaze chuckles. "Just something small." Sonette tells her.

"You got it." Blaze said walking off with Silver.

"Small." Sonic said.

"We can't risk the wrong people finding out Sonic." Sonette tells him and Sonic sighs.

"You're right, come on. Our place isn't far." Sonic said walking off and Sonette follows.

"You two share a place." Amy whispers.

"Yeah, we use to come here a lot." Sonette said.

"Till you left two years ago." Sonic adds.

"Never going to let that go, are you?" Sonette asks and Sonic smiles.

"Never." Sonic replies. They came to a small house and walk in. Sonette sighs as she takes her jacket off and the start cleaning.

"I'm glad we are finally off that ship." Sonette said.

"Yeah, I have to do a few things. Stay out of trouble." Sonic tells her.

"I will." Sonette said and Sonic smiles as he walks out. Amy walks over to Sonette who smiles.

"Come on, our room is upstairs." Sonette said and they head upstairs.

"This place is bigger than it looks." Amy said.

"It is isn't it, that's why we love it." Sonette said. They walk into a room. Amy looks around. There as a double bed to the left in the middle, a dressers draws and two small tables on either side of the bed. Across from the door was a pair of double doors. "Let's get some air in here." Sonette said walking over to the double doors and opens them. Amy walks over and out on the small balcony. Amy smiles.

"Wow, this is amazing." Amy said.

"This is my room." Sonette said and Amy looks at her. "I won it to get it too, but Sonic really didn't care." Sonette adds. As the day went on, Sonette went around and fixed the house. It looks like no one has been here in a while. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles got some food for the night. As night came, Sonette was talking to Amy on her balcony when Sonic walks in with Blaze.

"Come on." Sonic tells her. Sonette looks at Amy, but nods as they head off. Sonette grabbed her jacket on the way out. They walked along a beach for a while till they saw Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge the Bat and everyone from Sonic's crew. "We don't know how long we are staying here so we got it done as soon as we could." Sonic tells her.

"Wow, that was fast." Amy said. Sonette then saw the fire and smiles.

"Come on." Sonic said. After the small wedding, Sonic walks over with a hot metal pole. On the end was the mark. Sonette sighs, but nods as Amy takes her glove off. Sonette stands behind her and sighs. "Hold still Amy." Sonic tells her and Amy nods. Sonette grabs her wrist and Sonic place the hot metal on the palm of Amy's hand. Amy held her breath and Sonette kept her hand still. Sonic then removes the metal and walks off. Sonette turns Amy around and Amy looks up at Sonette with tears in her eyes. Sonette pulls her into a kiss and Amy smiles.

"I'm okay." Amy whispers.

"It's late." Sonic said and Sonette looks up at the sky. The moon was high. Did that much time really pass? Sonette looks at Amy and sighs.

"Come on, I need to wrap that at least." Sonette said and Amy nods. The pair heads off. Once home, Sonette cleaned and wrapped Amy's hand. They then went up to her room and got ready for bed. Amy then walks out onto the balcony and Sonette follows. The moonlight lit the pair. "How's the hand?" Sonette asks and Amy looks at her left hand.

"It stings, but it is fine." Amy whispers.

"I still can't believe you wanted this." Sonette said.

"I wasn't joking when I said I'll do anything to be with you." Amy said as she turns around. "I meant it."

"I knew you meant it, I was hoping you change your mind about the mark." Sonette tells her.

"I love you Sonette." Amy said and Sonette pulls her into a kiss.

"I love you too." Sonette said and Amy. "Come on, let's get some sleep." Sonette said, leading Amy inside and the pair laid down in bed. Sonette has her arm over Amy's waist.

"Night" Amy said

"Night" Sonette whispers as she closes her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Sonette wakes up, feeling Amy move and sighs as she slowly opens her eyes to see Amy awake and facing her.

"Are you okay?" Sonette asks softly.

"Yeah." Amy replies and Sonette smiles. They then heard a loud knock on the door and Sonette sighs.

"Sonette! Amy!" she heard Sonic call. Sonette got up, grabs her gear and walks to the door. Sonette then opens it to see Sonic with Tails.

"Come on, we have to go." Sonic said as Amy walks over to Sonette. "Breakfast is already on the ship for you two, but we have word Shadow is catching up." Sonic then said as they started walking.

"Damn it." Sonette said. They head out and got to the ship. Amy kept a tight grip on Sonette's hand. They head off and Sonette stood by Sonic with Amy in her arms.

"Sorry for the rush sis, but we can't risk Sunset Coast getting burnt down." Sonic tells her.

"I understand." Sonette said.

"Go and have breakfast." Sonic tells them. Amy and Sonette head down and into Sonic's quarters to see their breakfast. After breakfast, a couple of Sonic's crew grabbed the dishes and Sonette sighs.

"What is it?" Amy asks.

"I'm… I'm a little worry." Sonette admits.

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine." Amy tells her and Sonette smiles.

"I hope so." Sonette said. "Let me check your hand." Sonette then said and Amy nods as she puts out her left hand. Sonette unwraps it and smiles.

"It's fine Sonette." Amy tells her.

"I'm making sure." Sonette said. Sonette then kisses Amy's hand and Amy smiles. Amy sits down on the desk and Sonette walks right in front of her.

"I love you." Amy said and Sonette smiles.

"I love you too." Sonette said. They then heard a knock on the door and Sonette walks over as Amy stands up, putting her glove on. Sonette opens the door to see Tails and Tails smiles.

"Sonic would like to see you and Amy." Tails tells her.

"Okay." Sonette said as she looks back and Amy walks over. Tails runs off and Sonette sighs as she walks up to Sonic with Amy right beside her.

"Hey sis, Amy." Sonic greets.

"Is everything okay?" Sonette asks.

"I need to drop you and Amy at Arkshire for a couple of weeks." Sonic tells her.

"What's wrong?" Sonette asks worry.

"You two need to go into hiding." Sonic tells her and Amy looks at Sonette worry.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"Mephiles, Shadow and Lionel are catching up fast and we need supplies. I need to take you two someplace safe." Sonic explains and Sonette sighs.

"Arkshire, that's a nice city. I have a friend there that can help me." Sonette tells Sonic who nods.

"It will still take us a week to get there." Sonic tells her.

"I know Sonic." Sonette said and sighs.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"If they catch us Sonic, we are as good as dead so we have to be careful." Sonic tells her.

"Shame we got rid of your maid outfit." Sonic said and Amy looks at Sonette.

"Yeah, if I had that, I'll just be a maid to Lionel and Shadow. Lionel might think he is saving both of us, but we don't." Sonette explains and Amy sighs.

"What do we do?" Amy asks.

"I'll get you some new clothes." Sonette replies.

"Tails!" Sonic shouts and Tails runs up.

"Yes Sonic." Tails said.

"I need you to grab some gold for Sonette and Amy." Sonic tells her.

"Got it." Tails said running off.

"Thanks Sonic." Sonette said.

"It's the least I can do." Sonic said and Amy sighs.

"What if my father finds us and… and finds out about who you really are and not me?" Amy asks.

"You will go back to your old life and I… I'll be hung, like all the others." Sonette replies and Amy sighs.

"No, no, that's not fair." Amy said as she gives Sonette a hug and Sonette sighs.

"I know Amy." Sonette whispers and Amy tighten her grip around Sonette. Sonette looks at Amy worry and sighs as she wraps her arms around Amy. "Don't worry, we can figure this out. I know." Sonette tells her and Amy looks up at Sonette.

"I know." Amy whispers. Tails runs back and Amy lets her go and Tails hands Sonette a bag of money.

"Thanks." Sonette said.

"Arkshire is a really nice city, it's where I am from." Tails tells Sonette.

"I remember going there when I was 13, my father took me." Sonette admits.

"I heard about that." Sonic said.

"Sonic was pissed off." Sonette adds.

"You disappeared for starters, you were never meant to be on that ship." Sonic tells her and Sonette sighs.

"True, I had to sneak on to go." Sonette admits softly.

"Mother was worried, I was worried, next time tell me at least." Sonic explains and Sonette sighs.

"Sonette." Amy said.

"I'm fine." Sonette said as walks off. She looks at the ocean and sighs. She then felt someone place their hand on her shoulder so she looks back to see Sonic. Sonette sighs as she looks back at the ocean.

"What is it sis?" Sonic asks, standing next to her.

"I'm a little scared." Sonette admits softly and Sonic sighs. "Maybe you are right, hiding at Arkshire is the best idea we go with." Sonette said.

"Rosie and the others will look after you." Sonic tells her.

"I know, thanks Sonic." Sonette said as Amy walks over. "Once there, the first thing we need to do is get Amy new clothes." Sonette said.

"Take care." Sonic said walking off and Amy sighs as she grabs Sonette's hand.

"Sorry Amy." Sonette said.

"For what?" Amy asks.

"Worrying you." Sonette replies as she turns to face Amy and Amy gives Sonette a hug.

"I love you." Amy whispers.

"I love you too, but when we are at Arkshire, we have to be careful who we talk to." Sonette tells her.

"I understand Sonette." Amy said and Sonette looks at the money.

"And you need a better traveling outfit." Sonette said looking at Amy. "As much as I love you in dresses, but you need a new style." Sonette explains.

"Really?" Amy asks worry.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers and Amy nods.

"Okay them." Amy said and Sonette smiles.


	25. Chapter 25

The week went pass fast. Sonette was gathering a few things and sighs as she looks at Amy. Amy was both scared and excited. She wasn't too sure how to take this. Sonette puts the shoulder bag on and heads off. They made it to the docks of Arkshire and Sonette looks at Sonic. They got off and heads into the city.

"You two have to be careful here." Sonic tells them.

"We know Sonic." Sonette said and Amy takes Sonette's hand. They stop at a large building and Sonic knocks on the door. When the door open, Sonic smiles at Charles Hedgehog. "Uncle Chuck." Sonic said, giving him a hug and Sonette sighs. She forgot Chuck lived here. Chuck saw Sonette and goes into shock as Sonic lets him go.

"S-Sonette." Chuck whispers and Sonette nods. Chuck gives Sonette a hug and Sonette wraps her arms around him.

"Hello Uncle Chuck." Sonette whispers.

"Oh thank the gods you are alive and well." Chuck said and Sonette sighs.

"I'm sorry Uncle Chuck." Sonette whispers.

"I know." Chuck said, letting Sonette go and looks at Amy. Amy hides behind Sonette.

"We need to talk." Sonette tells him.

"Come in." Chuck said walking inside. Sonette, Amy and Sonic follows him, closing the door behind them.

"So what's going on? Why is Lady Amelia here?" Chuck asks as they walk into the living area.

"She's my wife." Sonette replies and Chuck looks at her shock. "We are married and we need a place to hide." Sonette explains.

"Shadow, Lionel and Mephiles are catching up so I need to go home and get supplies and a few other things. I was hoping they can stay with you." Sonic explains and Chuck smiles.

"Of course." Chuck said. "Sonette, you remember where your old room is. Go upstairs and get settle, we'll work on clothes soon." Chuck tells Sonette.

"Yes Uncle Chuck." Sonette said as she grabs Amy's hand and they head upstairs. They walk into the room and Sonette smiles. To the left was a large wardrobe and next to it is a dressing table and small stool that she never used. To the left is the double bed with two small tables on either side, at the foot of the bed was a large chest, to the left of the doorway is a six draw dressers draws. Across from the doorway is a large window which is close by wooden shutters. Sonette walks over and opens the window. "Better." Sonette said.

"This place is amazing." Amy said and Sonette takes the bag off.

"I know right." Sonette said as she sits the bag on the bed and Sonic walks in with Chuck.

"Okay, I have to go sis." Sonic said.

"Be careful out there." Sonette pleads.

"I will, you be safe here and listen to Uncle Chuck." Sonic tells her.

"I will Sonic, I promise." Sonette said. Sonic kiss Sonette in the forehead and heads off. Sonette sighs as Chuck walks over.

"Now we need to get you two some more clothes." Chuck said and Sonette nods.

"Amy needs something to travel in." Sonette tells him and Chuck nods.

"Come on." Chuck then said and they head off. Amy and Sonette kept their head down as they head around the city.

"I don't like this." Amy whispers and Sonette sighs.

"I know Amy." Sonette whispers. They brought clothes and food since Chuck wasn't expecting Sonette and Amy to stay and he is running low. Sonette picked a few outfits for Amy and Amy agreed to them. Once they were done they headed straight home. Sonette started some washing and Amy watches her.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Amy asks.

"I use to help with the washing at you place Amy, I fine with this." Sonette replies and Amy sighs as Chuck walks over.

"Sonette, where have you been?" Chuck asks.

"Delos, hiding in the Rose's house as a maid." Sonette replies. "I lived with… with my ex-boyfriend, James who took me there. I hid and worked hard." Sonette explains and Chuck sighs.

"Why did you run?" Chuck asks.

"I was scared Uncle Chuck." Sonette replies and Amy looks at her worry. Sonette stops and sighs. "When father… when I watch my father die, I realise I didn't want that fate. That I wanted more. I didn't know what to do so I ran to James. He took care of the rest." Sonette explains and Chuck sighs. Sonette went back to washing and Chuck walks off.

"Sonette." Amy whispers.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sonette replies and Amy nods. As the day went on, Amy tried to help Sonette as much as she could, learning as much as she could. Amy was tired of watching and wanted to help more. Sonette was helping Chuck with dinner when they heard a knock at the door. "Who is that?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know." Chuck replies. Sonette runs off, grabbing Amy and hid in view of the door. Chuck walks over and open it to see two guards.

"Good afternoon sir, we have word that Lady Amelia Rose is in this city and we seek for her return with her father." one guard said.

"Lady Amelia Rose, here." Chuck said shock, trying to make sure they don't see Sonette and Amy.

"Yes sir, have you seen them?" the other guard asks.

"I fear not, I haven't seen anyone today. I live alone, I was halfway through dinner." Chuck replies.

"Thank you your time sir, if you do see the lady, please, bring her to us." the first guard tells Chuck.

"Of course." Chuck said and the guards walks off. Chuck closes the door and Sonette sighs as Chuck walks over.

"That's bad." Amy said.

"Very." Sonette said. "Good acting Uncle Chuck."

"We better be careful, if they know you two are here, well you my lady, then we are in big trouble." Chuck explains.

"We are." Sonette whispers. After dinner, they had a hot bath and head to bed and Sonette made sure the window was locked tight. Amy was sitting on the bed and Sonette sighs. "Amy, if we get caught… you know what will happen to me, us." Sonette said and Amy sighs.

"I should have known father would find us first." Amy whispers. "You… they will kill you, won't they?" Amy asks.

"They could." Sonette replies as she walks over and climbs into bed next to Amy. Amy lies down and snuggles into Sonette.

"I don't want to be alone." Amy whispers.

"I know." Sonette whispers and Amy closes her eyes. Sonette sighs, they have to be careful till Sonic gets back. One wrong move, everything was over.


	26. Chapter 26

As the week went on, Sonette and Amy kept their heads down. Lionel and Shadow both were here and if one of them recognise them, they were dead. She heard they were staying on their ship at the docks, meaning Sonic can't come back for them anytime soon. As long as Lionel and Shadow are here, Sonette and Amy are trap. Sonette wakes up to someone knocking on their door and sighs. She looks down to see Amy fast asleep and smiles as she gets up, putting clothes on and walks to the door. She opens it to see Chuck.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Chuck asks.

"Yeah." Sonette replies softly. "Is everything okay?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, checking on you." Chuck replies. "I have to go, I won't be back to late tonight." Chuck tells her.

"I remember." Sonette whispers.

"Just making sure." Chuck said and Sonette sighs.

"If Amy and I are not here, Lionel has us. I know we have been careful all week, but I just can't shake the feeling someone has seen us." Sonette explains and Chuck nods.

"Take care." Chuck said walking off and Sonette closes the door. She looks at Amy who is lying on bed, staring at her.

"Didn't know you were awake." Sonette said.

"Just woke up." Amy whispers.

"We better get dress." Sonette said walking over and Amy nods. Amy now wears a white cotton top with angel sleeves, grey pants and brown boots. Sonette fixes her jacket and sighs.

"Do you think my father will find us?" Amy asks and Sonette sighs.

"I do." Sonette whispers.

"What do we do?" Amy asks.

"I don't know Amy, I really don't." Sonette replies and Amy sighs. They then heard a loud bag and Sonette grabs her sword, walking out of the room to see Lionel's guards. Amy walks over and goes into shock.

"No, they can't… not now." Amy said.

"I don't know what do to Amy, I can't fight that many." Sonette tells her as she puts her sword away. "We need to act like we have spent on night here and I am just the protector again." Sonette explains.

"Got it." Amy said and runs down stairs.

"Miss Rose." a guard said as Sonette runs down.

"Thank goodness you came for us." Amy said.

"Come quick." the guard tells her.

"Are you two okay?" Cameron asks.

"Yes, A… Miss Rose and I are fine." Sonette replies.

"Good, I have been worried Sonette. I promised James I would look after you if anything happened to him." Cameron tells her.

"I'm glad you found us." Sonette said.

"How long were you there for?" a guard asks.

"One night." Amy replies and Sonette nods. They made it to the ship and Amy runs over and gives Lionel a hug.

"Oh Amelia, thank goodness you are okay." Lionel said as Cameron walks over. "What are you wearing?" Lionel asks as Amy lets her go.

"Something new." Amy replies and Lionel sighs. Sonette was then grabbed and sword taken.

"Hey, let me go." Sonette pleads as Lionel walks up to her. Sonette looks at him worry. Does he know the truth?

"I trusted you." Lionel said as Shadow walks over, grabbing her left wrist and pulls her left gloves off. "Pirate." Lionel said and Sonette looks at him shock.

"I told you she can't be trusted." Shadow said letting her go.

"Don't hurt her." Amy begs as she runs over. She then grabs Sonette's gloves off Shadow.

"She is dangerous." Shadow tells her.

"No, she's not." Amy tells them. "She's the kindest person I know." Amy adds and Sonette looks down.

"You really think I wouldn't find out who you are." Lionel said and Sonette's ears fold flat. "Take her away" Lionel said. Sonette sighs as she gets drag off.

"Sonette!" she heard Amy call. Sonette sighs again as she gets taken to the cell. She walks to the back and sits down, there was no escape. Then Amy walks over, grabs the keys off the guards and unlocks the cell, walking in. Sonette got up as Amy walks over and gives her a hug. Sonette then saw Lionel and Shadow who both looked mad.

"Amelia, get out of there!" Lionel shouts.

"No." Amy tells him as she lets Sonette go and turns around. "You are going to kill her, I will not let you kill her." Amy tells them.

"Is this what you plan, turning my daughter turning her back on me?" Lionel asks and Sonette shakes her head.

"My plan was to leave this life." Sonette whispers.

"Let's just kill her." Shadow said, wanting to make sure Sonette doesn't bother him anymore.

"No!" Amy shouts, then turns around to face Sonette. She then hands Sonette her glove back. Sonette smiles as she puts it on again.

"Amelia." Lionel said walking over and grabs her. Amy broke free and grabs Sonette's jacket.

"Don't touch her." Sonette tells him.

"She's my daughter." Lionel tells her.

"I don't care." Sonette said. "Do not touch her." Sonette tells Lionel.

"Or what?" Lionel asks.

"Do you want to find out?" Sonette replies. Sonette pulled Amy back and Lionel looks at Amy who buries her face into Sonette's back.

"Fine." Lionel said walking off. They lock the cell and headed off. Sonette sighs as she looks at Amy.

"Why?" Sonette asks, Amy shouldn't be in here, she should be out there.

"I am not leaving you." Amy tells her. Sonette pulls her into a kiss and Amy wraps her arms around Sonette's neck. "We'll find a way out, I know we will." Amy then said and Sonette sighs.

"I don't know Amy, this is a tight spot." Sonette tells her.

"We'll figure it out." Amy said. "You're my love, I won't leave you alone." Amy explains.

"They don't know, do they?" Sonette asks and Amy sighs.

"No." Amy whispers. "Or the mark." Amy adds softly.

"You know, as soon as they see it, they will kill you." Sonette tells her.

"I do." Amy said. "But I don't care."

"You should Amy." Sonette said.

"I want to be with you Sonette, that's all that matters to me." Amy tells her and Sonette smiles.

"Look, if we have to, you have to stay with your father. Maybe we can find another way." Sonette explains.

"Only if we have to." Amy tells her and Sonette nods. She wasn't too sure what was going to happen, but deep down, she is scared. What if they hurt Amy? Sonette sighs as she shakes her head and they lay down at the back of the cell. It didn't matter at the moment. They need their rest. Sonette closes her eyes. She didn't sleep much last night and neither did Amy. Sonette sighs as she opens her eyes. It was no good, she's too worried to sleep. Sonette is lying on her side with Amy right in front of her, fast asleep. Sonette smiles.

'At least she is fast asleep.' Sonette thought. She then saw Lionel and sighs as she got up, without waking Amy and walks to the front.

"What kind of bound do you have with my daughter?" Lionel asks.

"We are married." Sonette tells him and Lionel looks at her shock. "And yes, she is marked." Sonette tells him.

"Why?" Lionel asks.

"She didn't want to leave me Mr Rose." Sonette tells him. "When we first got taken, I did my best to get her home, but after a while, she didn't want to go home." Sonette explains.

"You know how this will end." Lionel said and Sonette sighs, she didn't want to think about it.

"I do." Sonette whispers. "Amy means the world to me and I know she means everything to you." Sonette starts.

"And point being?" Lionel asks.

"Don't take us back to Delos. By law, you have to kill Amy too. Let us go." Sonette pleads, Lionel is her only hope on being free, but more importantly, Amy not dying.

"I can't." Lionel whispers.

"Look at her, are you ready to watch her die?" Sonette asks and Lionel sighs. "Please, do something. You're the one who can stop this. Only you." Sonette explains.

"Like what?" Lionel asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies. "Amy can't die, that's all that matters here." she then said and Lionel walks off. Sonette sighs as she rest her forehead on the bars. 'Lionel, please.' Sonette thought and sighs. 'It was worth a try, maybe I did get through to him.' Sonette thought. Shadow then walks over and Sonette walks back.

"Sonette." Shadow said.

"Shadow." Sonette whispers and Shadow smiles.

"I thought I have seen you before." Shadow starts and Sonette looks at him confused. "Whitehollow, I use to go there a lot. I saw you there." Shadow tells her. Sonette sighs as she looks away.

"I remember, I was only 14 when you first came, but I remember." Sonette whispers and Shadow chuckles.

"I am going to enjoy watching you take your last breath." Shadow tells her and walks off. Sonette turns around to face Amy.

'She's going to hate me, but I have to protect her, that's my duty.' Sonette thought closing her eyes. She has a plan, she's going to make sure Amy stays alive and she dies.


	27. Chapter 27

**5 months later**

Sonette wakes up to a loud bang and sighs as she sits up. She was alone. She managed to convince Amy to stay with her father, it took a lot, but she did it. Sonette knows she will die. There was no hope for her. Shadow came down and picked on her, teasing her. Sonette ignores him. Shadow walks to the front of the cell and Sonette looks away. Shadow opens the cell and walks over to Sonette who looks at him.

"Get up." Shadow said, grabbing Sonette's arm and pulls her up.

"Why?" Sonette asks.

"We're here." Shadow replies as he drags Sonette out and up. Sonette saw it was night and the moon was high. She then heard Amy scream and looks back to see Cameron and Ajax holding her.

"Take her to the house and make sure she doesn't leave." Lionel tells the pair.

"No, Sonette!" Amy screams and Sonette looks away with tears in her eyes. She made a deal with Lionel, she cuts Amy out and Amy will live. Sonette then felt tears slide down her cheeks. "Sonette!" Sonette heard Amy scream again.

'Keep walking.' Sonette tells herself. She was taken to a cell and thrown in.

"Don't expect anyone to save you this time." Shadow tells her and Sonette glares at him.

"You truly are a monster Shadow." Sonette said standing up.

"What would you know, pirate?" Shadow asks and Sonette walks to the front of the cell.

"A lot." Sonette replies. "I use to deal with monster like you on a daily bases." Sonette tells him and Shadow chuckles.

"That's cute." Shadow said and Sonette sighs as she kicks the bars. "Don't be like that." Shadow said and Sonette sighs.

"Get out of here Shadow." Sonette tells him.

"I don't think so." Shadow said and Sonette sighs.

"So when will it happen?" Sonette asks.

"Tomorrow, midday." Shadow replies and Sonette sighs.

"So soon." Sonette whispers. Then Lionel walks over and Shadow sighs.

"Sir." Shadow said.

"Get out Shadow." Lionel tells him and Shadow walks off. Once they were alone, Lionel lets out a sigh.

"So I'm dying tomorrow." Sonette said, walking to the front of the cell.

"I… yes." Lionel said.

"Make sure Amy isn't there. I don't want her to watch." Sonette tells him.

"Done." Lionel said and Sonette sighs.

"Don't let Amy marry Shadow, he is Mephiles' son." Sonette tells him as she grabs the bars. "I know I am a pirate and you always say you can't believe us, but please Mr Rose, believe me. I saw him when I was 14, Whitehollow. He was there, I remember, please don't let them get her." Sonette pleads and Lionel looks at her shock.

"He… Shadow… how did I not see it?" Lionel asks.

"He's just much of a monster as me. Get to Amy," Sonette tells him and Lionel sighs.

"She's locked in her room too." Lionel said and runs off. Sonette sighs as she walks off. She remembers it all now. He raped her best friend. Sonette sighs as she got settle for the cold night. When she woke, she saw Cameron with a bowel and another guard. The cell was open and Cameron walks in, then the cell was locked and Sonette sighs.

"Five minutes." the other guard said walking off. Cameron walks over and sits in front of Sonette.

"Here, I got you this." Cameron said.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers, grabbing the bowel.

"Did James know?" Cameron asks as Sonette starts eating.

"Me being a pirate?" Sonette asks and Cameron nods. "He did, he is the reason I became a maid. I watched my father get killed and I ran to him, scared of dying myself. He took me to Richard and he did the rest. I them came here." Sonette explains and Cameron sighs.

"We told the other maids, they couldn't believe it." Cameron said. "Snow wants to say her goodbyes." Cameron said and Sonette sighs.

"I didn't even said goodbye to Amy." Sonette whispers. She hands back her half eaten meals. "And my mother, my sister, my brothers, my uncle, who will tell them?" Sonette asks with tears in her eyes. Cameron sits the bowl down and gets up on one knee. "I don't want to die." Sonette cries, giving Cameron a hug. She didn't want to die. There was so much she wanted to do, to see and now she can't.

"I know, I know." Cameron whispers and Sonette cries into his shoulder. She was scared. Sonette then lets Cameron go and takes her necklace off.

"Give this to Miss Rose." Sonette tells him, placing the necklace in his hand. "Please." Sonette begs and Cameron nods.

"Of course." Cameron said.

"Cameron!" the guard shouts. Cameron grabs the bowel and walks out. The cell was lock and Sonette sat there, tears sliding down her face. She was going to die. She was so scared. She didn't want to die. Sonette gets up and sighs. Then she saw Snow and Sonette sighs.

"Sonette." Snow whispers and Sonette walks to the bars.

"I'm sorry Snow." Sonette said.

"No, don't be. Miss Rose told me the truth. I understand, I pleaded with Mr Rose, saying you are a maid, not a pirate. He said there was nothing he can do and he has another problem at hand." Snow explains.

"It's okay Snow. Can you apologise to the others for me?" Sonette asks.

"We already forgive you." Snow tells her and Sonette smiles.

"Thank you." Sonette whispers.

"It's the least we could do." Snow said and Sonette sighs.

"I have a personal favour to ask." Sonette tells her.

"Anything." Snow said.

"Look after Amy for me, protect her and make sure Shadow keeps his hands off her." Sonette pleads and Snow nods.

"Of course, I'll make sure she stays safe." Snow tells her.

"And tell her I love her, that this was the only way for her to live." Sonette asks.

"I'll do it." Snow said and Sonette sighs.

"You better go, thank you Snow, for being a true friend." Sonette said.

"You're welcome." Snow said and walks off crying. Sonette sighs as she looks at the guards.

"You should have seen this." a guard said.

"Steven!" Cameron shouts and Sonette sighs.

"I did, deep down I knew this was how my story was going to end, but I had hope. Hope I was wrong and James, he said he would protect me." Sonette explains. Steven sighs and Sonette walks to the back of the cell. When time came, Cameron and Steven walks in.

"Come on." Cameron said and Sonette nods as she walks over. They put shackles on her and start walking. Sonette kept her head high. She wasn't going to let them take that away from her. They made it to the court yard and Sonette walks on the stage. The nose was place on Sonette who saw Shadow who had an evil grin. Sonette then saw Lionel who shakes his head. Sonette sighs as she looks at the sky.

"Sonette Hedgehog, you have been founded guilty. What do you have to say for yourself?" Lionel asks.

"I don't want to die, all I wanted to do was be free. I didn't want to be a pirate anymore. I saw where it leads and I knew, I made a mistake when I got marked. I guess we can't change our family, our blood." Sonette tells him and Lionel sighs.

"I'm sorry Sonette." Lionel said. Sonette looks at Cameron who shakes his head as he grabs the leaver.

"It's okay Cameron, I forgive you." Sonette tells and Cameron closes his eyes and pulls the leaver.

* * *

**The end… find out if Sonette dies or someone saves her in the sequel which will come out… truth be told I have no idea myself what is going to happen next, but that's what makes it exciting… anyway, like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
